


the way to his heart

by nutmegalomania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegalomania/pseuds/nutmegalomania
Summary: Tsukishima Kei. Tall, aloof, blunt, smug, and the man you had a crush on. Just hearing his name was enough to send your heart racing and mind cluttering with thoughts, but you could never tell him that to his face. Others tried to talk to him, and he always looked a few seconds away from getting up and leaving in the middle of their conversations, so you stayed away and admired him from afar. After a chance meeting with him happened, your feelings began to grow, as well as another emotion, and you decided to make him yours and find a way to his heart.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

_Tsukishima Kei_.

The name seemed to float around your mind during every waking moment, and the way it smoothly rolled from your tongue and escaped your lips left your heart pounding and thighs squeezing. The tall blond boy sat in front of you in your finance course, girls crowding around him in hopes of getting his number. You would stay in your seat and leave him alone because you didn’t want him to look at you with scornful eyes at the sight of your hopeful face waiting to talk to him. You were content with staring at his broad back from behind.

It was Wednesday, and you had class in the afternoon. You skipped your way to class, bag strap clutched in your hand as your excitement at seeing Tsukishima during class bubbled up in your chest. Though he tended to be aloof and glared at anyone who dared talk to him, you wanted nothing more than to talk to him and get to know him. 

The professor droned on about insurance, and while you took notes on what he said, the words fell to the back of your mind as you looked at Tsukishima’s back, watching the way his clothes would stretch as his back muscles moved. You imagined how he’d look without his shirt, the way the lean muscles of his body would flex during.... _it._ Heat rushed to your face, and you patted your cheeks to calm yourself down as impure thoughts drowned your mind. 

A content sigh left you the moment class ended, and you became motivated to work hard after seeing Tsukishima and ridding yourself of your less than innocent ideas. As the others in your class bustled to leave the room, you took your time packing up to look at Tsukishima’s stoic face for as long as you could. When he left, you soon followed, ready to go home and finish some work before eating and binging an anime you had stumbled upon.

The sound of your feet against the concrete floor became drowned out by the other students in the hallway rushing to get to their class, and you walked towards the campus exit as they streamed past you and avoided bumping you. The exit came into view, and you sped up to get out as fast as you could to leave the place that drained you of sleep and all motivation. 

Before you could reach the exit, a hand grabbed onto the back of your shoulder, and the person dragged you into an empty classroom as you let out a startled gasp. The door clicked shut as it locked, and your heart pounded in your ears as the person slammed you into the wall, hot breaths fanning against your face as they leaned over you with their hands cutting off your escape. A yell threatened to free itself from your lips, and your lungs burned as they waited to let the sound out, but something told you not to. With a deep breath, you looked up to see Tsukishima staring down at you with darkened eyes and a heaving chest.

The way his chest pushed out as he took unsteady breaths left you biting your lip and squeezing your legs. Images of how he’d look pounding into you, muscles tensing with each thrust, shot up in your mind, and though you didn’t want to indulge in those thoughts, you couldn’t help but dive right in when a small sheen of sweat on the part of his chest exposed by his v-neck caught your eyes. The pounding in your heart returned when you thought about what he could have dragged you here for, and since you two were in an empty lecture hall, it must be serious.

“Do you like me?” he asked, and you blinked as you processed his words. Your mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he leaned closer to your face, eyes darker and harsher as if anything you said would be shot down by him. “Don’t lie to me. I’ve felt your eyes on me in our finance class.”

“W-What if I do?” you said, and you stopped breathing as you waited for his rejection.

“Then that makes this a lot easier for me.”

You opened your mouth to ask what he meant, but a gasp left you instead as his hand slid underneath your shirt and gripped your waist in his large hand. The touch alone sent your legs trembling, and you clutched his shirt. A scoff pushed from his perfect lips at your reaction, and your face flushed.

“Aren’t you feeling it a little too much already? You’re already so fucking wet. Is that how much you want me?” His condescending tone made your clutch onto his shirt tighter as your legs squeezed together to cover up the wetness in your panties. 

His other hand popped the button on your shorts and slid them down enough to expose your black lace to his hungry eyes. All at once, his hand went between your legs and pried them apart, and he cupped your pussy in his hand

He stopped moving, looking up at you for permission to continue, and impatience took over you as you ground yourself on his hand to feel pleasure against your clit. “More,” you ground out, and he dragged his index finger along your slit until he reached your clit and rolled it around underneath his finger. The fabric of your panties rubbing against your clit made your back arch, and you pushed your chest against his.

His eyes looked down at you from behind his thick rimmed glasses, and he licked his lips as his eyes stared at the tops of your breasts peeking out from your deep cut shirt. While his index continued to circle your clit, another finger traced the indent of your slit through the fabric, his hand on your hip lifted your shirt up to expose your tits to his eyes. He licked his lips as he could make out the shape of your hard nipples through the bra, and he shoved the hem of the shirt into your mouth without warning. 

A surprised noise left your mouth as your shirt invaded it, but his hand cupped your breast before you could complain, and you grinded against his fingers harder, the feeling of his hand squeezing your breast between his slender fingers sending pleasure shooting to your core. You needed more.

With the shirt in your mouth, you looked up at Tsukishima towering over you, his face centimetres away from you, and gave him a pleading look with hooded eyes. His rubbing you through your panties didn’t give you enough. You needed his fingers inside. Now.

“What do you want?” he said, his voice turning raspy as he watched your body shake beneath him. 

You let the shirt fall from your mouth. “Please put your fingers inside. I-I can’t take it anymore!”

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess I should comply with your request.” His hand cupping your pussy pulled your panties to the side, and your entrance clenched when the rough pad of his finger ran along your wet slit. “Aren’t you a little slut? Getting so wet just from me rubbing you slightly and trapping you against the wall?” He leaned in towards your face, and his hot breath fanned against your ear. “Such a naughty girl.”

You couldn’t keep a needy moan from escaping your throat as his condescending voice degrading you made your opening pulse. The raspy tone of his voice mixed with the bluntness of his words only served to turn you on even more, and you slipped your shirt off before unhooking your bra and letting it slip from your shoulders onto the floor. As cool air hit your exposed tits, your body shivered, and Tsukishima’s eyes darkened when his eyes latched onto the sight of your perky tits and hard nipples. 

You avoided his eyes as he bore holes into your chest, and your eyes caught a bulge in his pants. Your teeth grabbed at your bottom lip as you brought a hand up towards his bulge, but before you could touch it, a long, slender finger slid inside you. A surprised gasp left you as the calloused pad of his finger rubbed against your soft walls, and you clenched around it. You threw your head back against the wall as your walls continued clenching on his finger.

A hand covered your mouth as desperate, raunchy moans threatened to echo inside the room, and you flushed at how much you were feeling it with just his finger inside you. He grabbed your hand from your mouth as well as your other hand and slammed them on the wall above your head. He bent his head down towards your chest, and his hot breath hit your tits and made you squirm underneath him. His eyes looked up at you through his fogging glasses to gauge your reaction, and you stared back with lust-filled eyes. 

His tongue came out to flick at your hard nipple, and you bit your lip to hide your whines. As his tongue teased your breast, he looked up at you with harsh eyes, annoyed you were hiding your voice. He pumped his finger inside you, and the feeling of your wet walls sucking his finger back in made him groan. The deep sound of his voice coupled with the sensation in your lower half and tits forced your mouth open and let the whines slip out in a constant stream. 

Before you knew it, he slipped a second finger inside, and your entrance stretched to accommodate his digits. His rough fingers dragged along your insides, and you shook when he took the pad of his thumb and pressed down on your clit. Your back arched, and you clenched your hands trapped against the wall by his large hand as he took your tit into his mouth, sucking and nipping at your nipple while rolling it around. 

He lifted his mouth off of your breast to smash his lips against yours, glasses bumping against your nose, his body pressing against yours, and the bulge in his pants rubbed against your thigh. You tried to focus on the size of his cock to create a mental image of it, but he took your attention away from it as he parted your lips with his tongue and pushed his way inside. You stuck your tongue out and allowed him to suck on it and tangle it with his. 

Your mind spun as you became light headed, oxygen unable to reach your lungs, and his fingers scissoring you open didn’t help. He shoved a third finger inside, and you stood on your tippy toes as his digits filled you up and stretched you more than you had ever dared to try. He pulled his lips from yours, a string of saliva connecting your tongues before it broke in the middle. Your chests heaved up and down as air-hungry pants pushed past both of your lips. His lips dove right back into yours, and you moaned into his mouth. 

This kiss lasted less than the previous, and he pulled away while tugging at your bottom lip. He leaned his head against the wall beside your head, and the pants leaving his mouth sent you into overdrive at how hot and heavy the sound was, the shakiness of the pants deliciously sweet. 

Your opening burned as he continued to pump his three fingers in and out of your sopping entrance, and your legs twitched when he rubbed your clit in just the right way that sent your back arching and muscles tensing. Your pussy clenched and trapped his fingers inside as you let out a whimper, your orgasm flowing over you like a soft stream. He slowly moved his digits inside you while he continued rubbing your clit to ease your orgasm out, and you squirmed as overstimulation rushed through your body.

Once your walls stopped clenching around his fingers, he drew them out, your arousal dripping from them. You watched with hazy eyes as he looked straight at you and put his slender fingers inside his mouth. Your thighs clenched as he made a show of swirling his tongue around his fingers and sucking on them to get every last drop of you from his hand. 

Your eyes trailed down to look at the large bulge in his pants, and your tongue flicked out to wet your lips as the idea of taking his length into your mouth arose. Before you could ask him if you could suck him off, though, picked your bra off the ground with his clean hand and stuck it out for you. As you grabbed it from him with a hesitant hand, he pulled you closer until his mouth pressed against the shell of your ear.

“Don’t be afraid to let out your voice more next time. I hate it when people hold back,” he said, and with that, he untucked his shirt to hide the bulge in his pants and left the room.

You stood in shock as the door closed shut behind him. You clasped the bra and slid on your shirt as you mulled over his words. What you had wanted to accomplish didn't happen, but as he said, there was always next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground shook as loud music muffled itself inside the large mansion looming over you. Your heart pounded in your chest, threatening to break free from the confines of your ribs as you stood on the stone path leading to the front door while people streamed in through the entrance. A college party didn’t seem to be where you’d fit in, but after your experience with Tsukishima, you couldn’t help but want to get out of your comfort zone, especially if it meant you could see him again. That’s why, when the girls in your finance class asked if he was going to the party earlier, you made sure to train your ears to listen in on their conversation. You didn’t miss the way he loudly said he would go and glanced at you out of the corner of his eyes, and the looked he gave you made your insides churn, which solidified the fact that you would go as well.

A drunk guy stumbled out of the house and lurched forward before he gagged, and his food came up on the grass beside the path. You held back your own gag at the sight and debated leaving, but you wanted to see Tsukishima. With a deep sigh, you ignored the puking man and stepped towards the ajar door. You pushed it open to reveal what looked like almost a hundred people dancing around with red cups in their hands as music boomed and lights flashed around them. The scenes of people grinding against each other, making out, and all but having sex in front of others stained your eyes, and you looked at the ground to keep your virgin eyes from staring too long and creating imaginary scenarios that would end up with you horny and having to use your trusty hands for release. 

While staring at the ground, you bumped into someone, a bit of their drink splashing against your shirt, and they cursed at you when you apologized before ignoring you and going into the swarm of bodies dancing in the center of the house. Several times, you tried asking others where the kitchen was so you could grab a drink, but anxiety nipped at your stomach after the first few people scoffed at you and ignored you completely. Within the mass of bodies, you saw someone standing and thought of asking them. You squeezed your way through the bodies until you reached the tall person and tapped their shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but could you tell me where the kitchen is?” you yelled over the music, hoping they heard you, and they turned around to look down at you.

The breath in your lungs caught in your chest as you looked up at Tsukishima, the purple, pink, and red lights flashing in his glasses as his honey eyes stared at you. You knew he would be here, but to meet him so soon after coming to the party surprised you, though you couldn’t help the little bit of excitement that bubbled inside you. He smirked at you and tilted his head to the side.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, and though he didn’t yell it, you could still make out what he said, and you puffed out your cheeks at his tone. 

“Are you going to tell me where the kitchen is so I can get a drink?” you ask again, and he poked the inside of his mouth in thought before he shook his head.

He handed the drink in his hand to a random person and twisted you around before he pulled you against him. “Nah, I don’t think I will,” he said, lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

You gasped as he pressed your ass against him, and you felt his boner poke at you. Arousal dripped from your opening as the impure thoughts you had kept bottled up spilled out and clouded your mind. The music blasting seeped into you and blocked out your senses as you focused on your ass against him, and without thinking, you pushed yourself back on him, swirling your hips around to tease him. You looked back to see him lick his lips, eyes hidden by the glint on his glasses, and he bent you over to get better access to your ass. He gripped your hip in one hand while the other held you down, and you bit your lip to keep from moaning as you threw it back on him. 

“God, fuck me,” you breathed out as he grinded boner against your clothed ass, and in response, he grabbed your wrist to drag you up the stairs into a vacant room. 

The door slammed shut behind you two, and Tsukishima yanked you closer to him, eyes questioning as he stared straight into yours.

“Do you really want this?” he asked, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull your chest flush against his.

“I’ve never wanted anything more than I do now,” you said, head tilting to the side as you brought your face dangerously close to his, your breath fanning against his lips as his hands gripped your waist.

The feeling of his fingers digging into your soft flesh made your stomach flip, and you couldn’t hold yourself back from ghosting your lips over his to tease him. His own lips tried to follow yours in an attempt to push them together, but you pulled away before he could touch your lips. Pride rose in your chest at how eager he was to catch your lips, but the pride dissipated the moment his large hand gripped the back of your head and smashed your mouth into his.

The hands around his neck tightened as shock tensed your body, but the soft circles he rubbed on your side calmed you, and you melted against him as his lips moved in a dance to music only he could hear, the rhythm of his movements entrancing you and pulling in more to him. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss, and when his tongue slid across your bottom lip, you opened your mouth to welcome him inside. Soft moans spilled from your mouth, only to be swallowed by Tsukishima as he ravished your mouth, his tongue tangling with yours in a tangle of wet warmth that left your knees weak. 

His hands trailed down to cup your ass, and when he pulled upwards, you knew what he wanted. With a swift hop, you jumped into his arms, lips still connected as he leaned your back against a wall to balance you. The bulge in his pants rubbed against your clothed entrance, and you pulled away from the kiss with swollen lips and lust filled eyes as impatience rose in you. You wanted to feel his cock inside you, pumping in and out of you and hitting all of your sweet spots as you turned into a moaning mess underneath his touch.

From your position, you could easily grind down onto his bulge, and he groaned in pleasure at the friction. His gravely, deep moans made your insides turn to mush, and you couldn’t think straight. You needed him now. 

You trailed a hand down to unzip his pants, and you pulled out his cock, mouth drying at the size of it. The large, red tip dripped pre-cum and glared back at you as you stared at it with wide eyes. You knew he was big, but not  _ that _ big. How it would fit inside you was beyond you, but you were willing to try it if it meant feeling him pressing against your walls and hitting every spot you desperately needed. 

“I still need to stretch you out so you don’t get hurt,” he said, and you shook your head.

“I already fingered myself today. Just hurry up and put your dick inside me. I can’t hold back anymore,” you said, and he smirked at your desperation, though the thought of not being able to finger you himself made him a little angry. 

“I knew you’d be a needy slut for me, so I came prepared,” he said as he pulled a condom from his pocket and ripped it open before rolling it onto his hard cock.

A heartbeat thrummed in your pussy in anticipation as you imagined his large cock slamming inside you. The size had startled you at first, thoughts of how it would fit inside you popping up in your mind, but the lust clouded your mind and pushed those thoughts to that back of your mind as all you wanted was his dick. He held his dick in one hand, the other around your waist to push you higher against the wall, and you tightened your legs around his waist to keep from falling to the ground. The tip of his cock prodded at your wet entrance, and you sucked in a breath as your opening stretched around his girth.

He slid you down the wall as he inserted himself further inside you, and you gripped his shoulders in a vice grip at the searing pain spreading through your lower half. Soft kisses peppered themselves along your jaw, and you fluttered your eyes shut at the gentle feeling on your burning skin. The kisses served as the perfect distraction as he pushed himself in fully, filling you up to the brim and leaving you pulsing around him. You had imagined what it would feel like having his cock deep inside you, but the real thing was a thousand times better than you could have ever thought. 

His hands returned to your ass and kneaded them between his coarse fingers as he waited for you to adjust to his size. Though he tended to be aloof in class, the care he handled you with right now made you giddy at being able to see a different side of him. A sudden gasp pried itself from your lips as his hand slapped your ass.

“You're getting pretty excited, bitch. You keep clenching around me so hard I don’t think I can even move,” he said, scoffing as you continued clenching around him as pleasure spread from where he hit. He leaned into your ear, breath tickling as he whispered, “Relax a bit, or I won’t be able to give you more of what you want.” His lips ghosted over your skin, pressing down every so often to leave soft marks.

You took a deep breath and released it slowly, your body relaxing in his grip, and he smirked against your skin at your obedience. He lifted you up, his dick sliding out of your opening until only his tip remained inside you, and you opened your mouth to whine about feeling empty when he let your drop down onto his cock. The head pushed deep in you and hit spots you didn’t even know could be reached, a loud, drawn out, and filthy moan spilling from your red lips as he brushed against your sensitive walls. Your virgin walls weren’t used to this feeling, and the immense pleasure mixing with the pain overwhelmed your senses more than you thought possible. 

Tsukishima continued to lift you up before letting you drop back down onto his dick, and every time you sank down, debauched moans left you to dissipate into the air. His tip pushed a spot deep inside, and a warm tingly feeling spread in you. While you focused on the warmth pulsing inside you and making you lose sense of reality, he used one hand to grab your shirt and force it inside your open mouth, your tits hidden by your bra in his face. 

For once, you were happy about wearing a bra with a front clasp when he unclasped it with his teeth, your tits falling free from their confines to perk up in his face, nipples hard as he eyed them hungrily, glasses glinting in the moonlight streaming from the window nearby. His lips latched onto your tit, tongue swirling around the nipple, and he stopped a few times to take it between his teeth and tug lightly while he thrusted up inside you. You gasped and whined around the fabric in your mouth as your back rubbed against the bumpy wall as the force from his thrusts pushed you up and down.

The burning on your back only served to turn you on more, and you clenched around his pulsing cock. Heat rushed to your stomach as he groaned around your tit, a vein in his neck popping as he exerted himself to keep you up and to continue thrusting inside your warm entrance. Your tits bounced up and down with each thrust, and he kept sucking and pulling at your nipple while pushing inside you. He pulled off your tit to swirl his warm tongue around it, and he peered up at you through his foggy glasses.

“God, you’re so fucking tight!” he ground out through clenched teeth as you tightened around him and squeezed his cock at the praise, a whimper escaping you as his words sent tingles of pleasure through your body.

“Fuck, harder!” you cried out, and your words spurred Tsukishima on. 

He thrusted faster into you, penetrating deeper and deeper with each snap of his hips as he lifted you up and down to meet with each thrust. You didn’t even try to hold back the moans spilling from your lips as the heat in your stomach burned more and more the harder and faster he pushed inside you. You cried out when the warmth spread throughout your whole body, your eyes rolling back in your head as your body tensed, pleasure taking over all your senses. 

Tsukishima’s thrusts turned sloppy and faster as his own high neared, and as he helped you ride out your orgasm, he grunted as his cock twitched and pulsed before he spilled into the condom, the elastic expanding inside you as his cum filled it up. You twitched as the last of your orgasm left you, and he pulled out of you and let you slip to the ground to take the condom off, tie it up, and throw it in the trash can. You sat on the ground, dazed as the last bits of pleasure tingled in your body, and the sound of the door creaking open pulled you out of your stupor. You looked to the side to see Tsukishima standing at the door.

“For your first time, that wasn’t too bad,” he said as he looked back at you from the door, a smirk on his face as he stepped into the hall and shut the door, leaving you alone in the dark room to come back to your senses.

You just had sex with Tsukishima Kei.


	3. Chapter 3

After losing your virginity to Tsukishima at that party, he hadn’t talked to you for a few weeks, and to say your heart didn’t hurt every time you saw him in the halls or during class was an understatement. He had just used you and left you, and the realization that he took your virginity and abandoned you without talking to you made you queasy. You knew you shouldn’t get attached just because you two had sex, but you had been crushing on him since the first day of college, and to finally get what you had longed for, only to be abandoned the next second, didn’t sit well with you.

Every day, you looked for the opportunity to talk to him, but people always surrounded him and blocked you from him. And so almost a month passed of you begging for his touch on every part of your body, and being unable to receive it, you resorted to pleasuring yourself to thoughts of Tsukishima gripping your thighs in his large hands, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he thrusted his large cock inside your walls that would pulsate around him. The images popped up at inopportune times and left you horny beyond relief. You wanted Tsukishima.

As you sat in your finance class, eyes focused on Tsukishima's back, the idea to corner him after class ended popped into your head, and you patted yourself on the back in your mind for being a genius. The clock seemed to tick down slower as you fidgeted in your seat, leg bouncing up and down while you waited for class to end to put your plan to work. The words spilling from your professor's lips went in one ear and out the other, and the clock above the whiteboard taunted you with each passing second. 

All too slowly, the professor stopped the slideshow and signaled class had finished. At his words, you shoved everything inside your bag and shot out of your seat to ready yourself to catch Tsukishima, but as you stood up, you saw him stay seated, the girls around him asking if he was free as you all had a free period now. His eyes focused on the board in the front of the class with a bored expression as the girls chattered on next to him, and you decided it wasn't time for your plan. With all the girls surrounding him, it would be impossible to grab his attention.

You let out a defeated sigh and walked down to the door at the front of the room, passing by Tsukishima and making sure to pay him no attention no matter how hard it was. His eyes trailed after you when you walked past him, and he apologized to the girls, saying he already had plans before he followed you out of the room. 

"Y/N!" 

At your name coming from Tsukishima's lips and caressing your ears, you whipped around to see if your lonely mind decided to play tricks on you, but when you saw Tsukishima walking towards you, a smile graced your face that you quickly wiped from your face as he came closer. You cleared your throat when he stood in front of you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Did you need something, Tsukishima?" you asked, heart thrumming in your chest as you looked at him and his handsome face. 

"Come with me," he said, and his hand grabbed your wrist before he pulled you along behind him. 

You looked behind you to see the girls in your class glaring at you as Tsukishima dragged you off, and you felt a strange elated feeling spread in your chest the farther he took you from your angry classmates. As he pulled you, you kept quiet and watched his large back as you stumbled behind him. When he stopped walking, you bumped into his back and rubbed your nose in pain after it smooshed into his shoulder. Your eyes pulled away from his back as the pain in your nose subsided, and you looked at where you stopped to see a cute cafe sitting in front of you.

"We're going in," Tsukishima said, and before you could question him, he pulled you in with him. 

The two of you stood in line to order, and when it came to your turn, you stood there as Tsukishima talked to the cashier. You watched the cashier punch numbers into the register, and Tsukishima gave them a card and paid. He ushered you towards a table after the cashier gave him a number and said they'd bring the food out to you two. You sidled into the booth he chose and stared at your lap. Though chatter traveled around and the sweet smell of coffee and baked goods floated into your nose, all your senses could focus on were him in front of you and the pounding in your chest. Both of you sat in silence until a worker brought out two slices of strawberry shortcake and a cup of coffee and hot chocolate. He nodded his thanks to the worker and took a piece of the cake with his fork.

"Why'd you bring me here?" you asked him as he brought the fork up to his mouth. He paused for a second and set the fork down to look at you.

"Those girls were annoying me, so I made up an excuse of having plans to get them to leave me alone. They'd have called me out on my bullshit if they caught me doing nothing all alone, so I decided to use you." He tilted his head to the side as you nodded your head sadly. "Is there a problem?" he asked, and you looked up at him out of shock.

"Oh, n-no! I was just… surprised when you suddenly grabbed me. I'm fine being here with you," you said with a smile, and he hummed and brought the piece of cake to his mouth.

"You seemed down anyway. Eat the cake and feel better."

You chuckled to yourself as he tried to brush off his worries with his nonchalant attitude, and you took a bite of the shortcake. A content hum rumbled in your chest as the sweet taste of strawberries mixed with cream and cake spread through your mouth, and you looked at Tsukishima.

"I never expected you to choose something like this. It's delicious!" you told him as you shoved another piece of cake into your salivating mouth.

"Is that a backhanded compliment?" he asked as he brought his fork up once more to finish off the last piece of his cake, and you shook your head. 

"No, not at all! You just didn't seem like the type of person to like sweets.” You shut your mouth after you spoke, his bored eyes boring holes into you, and you shoved the rest of the cake into your mouth to avoid talking more.

With all of your food gone, you took a glance at Tsukishima to see the last piece of cake on his fork disappeared inside his mouth. As he slid the fork out, a dab of cream sat atop his shiny bottom lip, and your eyes remained fixated on his mouth. Your eyes widened as you watched his tongue poke out to swipe at the cream sitting on his lip, his eyes staring directly at you as he moved his tongue along his bottom lip at an agonizing pace that made your thighs clench and core throb.

The whole time, he kept his eyes trained on you, which only served to increase the sexual tension spreading between the two of you, and your pussy throbbed. You stood up from your chair, and his eyes shot up to you as you remained still, face flushed and body trembling from sexual frustration. After blurting out that you had to go to the toilet, you rushed away from his prying eyes and locked yourself inside the toilet. A deep sigh left your body slouching as you leaned against the stall door and let the reality of the situation crash down on you.

The reality: sexual frustration busied itself by eating you from the inside, and you wanted nothing more than to push Tsukishima into his car, climb into his lap, and smash your lips against his while grinding down on his cock. As you leaned against the bathroom door, your heart pounded in your chest, and you willed the sexual frustration to calm down and let you act normal in front of Tsukishima. You took several deep breaths, and your heart slowed and sexual fantasies calmed down. A sudden knock on the toilet door sent you jumping, and your heart sped back up for another reason. 

You unclicked the lock and opened the door slowly, a golden-brown eye staring straight down at you. In an instant, the door ripped open, and Tsukishima grabbed your wrist. You almost tripped over your feet as he dragged you out of the cafe, the soft voices of the workers thanking you echoing in your ears as he pulled you towards Lord knew where. The whole trip became a blur as you focused on his back that seemed tense for some reason, and when your legs began to burn, you realized he and you were climbing a flight of stairs. A door loomed in front of you, and he unlocked it with fumbly hands.

The moment he pulled you inside, he slammed the door behind you and pushed your back up against it. A shocked gasp left your lips as he attached his lips to yours and pulled at your bottom lip. As his teeth gripped your bottom lip, you dared to look up at his eyes, and your breath caught in your chest as you saw the raw hunger flashing through them.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and pulled you towards a bedroom. You fell back on the bed as he pushed you down, and you sucked in a breath when his hands brushed along your thighs as he pulled off your shorts and panties in one motion, cold air hitting your pulsing and wet entrance. He licked his lips and dropped down in between your open legs. His breath fanned on your opening, and you brought a hand up to your mouth to block your whimpers that threatened to spill out into the heavy air.

A soft kiss pressed against your clit, and your legs twitched as pleasure shot through your veins. His tongue swirled around the hard bud, and you let out a whine behind your hands as you looked between your legs to see his lust-filled eyes peering at you from above the rim of his glasses. While his tongue played with your clit, he brought his middle finger to prod at your opening, the slickness letting his finger run easily along your slit and leave you losing your mind.

“Stop… teasing…” you said from behind your hand, and he smirked up at you before sucking on your clit and relishing in the moan escaping your lips from his actions. 

His middle finger slipped inside you, the rough pad of his finger brushing against you, and wiggled around on the bed as the feeling of his finger inside you made you feel weird inside. He continued to swirl his tongue around your clit while he pumped his finger in and out of you, and before you knew it, he slipped another digit inside you, and he used the two fingers to spread your pussy open wide for his eyes. After giving your clit one more suck, he dipped his head down and pressed his tongue against your entrance.

Your legs shook as he poked the end of his tongue inside you while he scissored you with his fingers. He curled his tongue inside you and swirled it around to get every drop he could of your dripping arousal. As his tongue brushed against your walls, you felt your arousal drip out of your gaping hole and onto your thighs, and he pulled away from your opening to lick the clear liquid up, your skin tingling where the pad of his tongue touched you. 

His fingers squelched inside you as he thrusted them into you while spreading your opening to fit his tongue between. The thumb of his free hand came up to rub around your clit, and you gasped as pleasure overwhelmed you. His tongue worked to lick at your walls while his fingers brushed against them, and his thumb stimulated your clit. As someone who only masturbated by rubbing their clit and not by penetrating and stimulating the clit at the same time, this experience was too much for your inexperienced body. What you had wanted to last for a long time came to a quick stop as your pussy pulsated, arousal dripping from it onto his bed sheets as a wave of heat flashed throughout your body. 

Tsukishima pulled away from you as your body shook and back arched, whimpers spilling from your mouth. The bed moved as he pushed himself up, and you grabbed his wrist to keep him from running off. He looked down at you, and you stared back with fucked-out eyes that made his dick twitch in his pants, which didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Don’t stop,” you managed between gasps as your orgasm came to an end, and Tsukishima gritted his teeth as he grabbed a condom and ripped the packet open. 

He pulled out the circular piece of rubber and held it between his fingers. With his free hand, he clutched your jaw and forced it open, and while he held it open, he placed the condom on your tongue. You looked up at him with confused eyes as he stared down at you.

“Put it on me,” he said in a rasp, and you didn’t need to be told twice as you sat up and unzipped his pants.

You pulled his underwear strap down, and your mouth watered as his member sprang up in your face. With a sturdy hand, you grabbed his shaft to steady his length, but he swatted it away the moment your hand wrapped around it. When you looked up at him for an answer, he smirked down at you.

“Use just your mouth, bitch.”

Your pussy clenched, and you took his tip into your mouth, making sure the condom rested on the top before you pushed your head down to let the rubber envelope his cock. His cock stretched your throat and made it burn, but when you looked up and saw the way his jaw clenched as he tried hard to hold back, you ignored the pain and pushed your head down further until your nose hit his pelvis. You dragged your head up to the tip while rubbing the underside of his dick with the flat of your tongue, but instead of pulling off, you sucked softly on his tip through the condom before pushing your head back down to take his length back inside. 

You relaxed your jaw and throat to take all of him in at once, and you bobbed your head as Tsukishima let out soft groans. When you did finally pull off, you licked down the underside of his cock until you reached his balls, and you gave them a soft kiss while your hand fondled them between your fingers. As you planted kisses on his balls and the base of his cock, you stared straight up at him to see his face flushed, glasses foggy, and jaw tense, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead. The look on his face as heavy pants pushed from his lips made you greedy for more, and you readied yourself to take him back into your mouth, but he gripped the back of your head to stop you.

“If you keep going, you’ll rip the condom by accident,” he said, words breathless as he ground them out from his clenched teeth, and you laid back on the bed and spread your legs for him.

He eyed your pink entrance as you exposed it for him, and in a normal circumstance, you would have been embarrassed, but lust shot through your veins and clouded your judgement, and all you could see was the way his cock twitched in the condom. Your hands clutched the backs of your thighs as you held your legs as far apart as they could go while pulling them back towards your chest. He slid between your legs and held his dick in his hand to guide it inside your entrance. His head pressed into your opening, and you sucked in a breath out of anticipation. 

You threw your head back onto the pillows and gritted your teeth as he pushed inside you, your walls stretching painfully around his girth. A tear spilled from your eye, and he pressed his lips against the corner of your eye in comfort. As he leaned over you, you gripped onto his back and dug your fingernails into his clothed shoulders, ignoring the hisses of pain from him as it felt like you were being ripped in half. You wondered just how wet you were the first time he fucked you for him to have been able to slip in easier than he was now. He gripped your hips and helped pull you down onto his cock as he eased himself in, and he paused when he came flush against you. 

Your chest heaved as you adjusted to his length, and the stabbing from your bra helped distract you, though it made you uncomfortable as well. You tried to keep from wriggling around on the bed to rid yourself of the bra pain, and when Tsukishima slid himself out of you, you forgot that pain and gripped tighter on him as a burning sensation flared up in your walls. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against yours, helping you to focus your attention on the soft, vanilla-tasting lips of his as he moved them. 

His tongue slid in to caress yours, and you moaned into his mouth as he sucked on your tongue. He used this chance to snap his hips and thrust his dick inside again, and your mouth fell open into an O as you threw your head back and arched your back, the single thrust hitting somewhere deep inside you that made your legs shake. A slender finger pushed Tsukishima’s glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and he placed his hands on the bed beside your head as he pulled himself out again only to slam back in and hit the same spot.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out as your body shook from the pleasure, the pain now gone and replaced by a delicious feeling that left your toes curling and feet locking around his waist to pull him deep inside. 

The tip of his cock prodded deep inside you as he thrusted in and out of you, and you clenched around him as your body tensed up underneath him. The orgasm from Tsukishima eating you out still left you weak and sensitive, and his cock thrusting deep inside you didn’t help as he brushed against your walls and made your eyes fall back in your head. 

“F-faster, please,” you breathed out as heat built up in your lower half from stimulation, and you felt his cock pulse inside you and grow inside. His pace became quicker as the sound of skin slapping echoed throughout his apartment, mixing with your staccato moans and his deep groans to create a symphony in your ears that sent you over the edge.

Your body tensed as pleasure coursed through it, and you clenched around his pulsing cock while he slammed into you even faster, his own orgasm close as you shook underneath him and moaned uncontrollably. With one quick thrust, he released into the condom with a groan just as your orgasm came down and left you dazed. He slid out of you, and you hissed as he brushed against your sensitive walls before covering your face with the back of your hand.

He slid the condom off and threw it in a trash can before he pulled up his boxer and zipped his pants. You laid on the bed for a few minutes as you caught your breath and waited for the effects of your orgasm to calm down before you looked around for your clothes. When you found your shorts and underwear, you slipped them on and sat on his bed.

“If you’re done, you can leave now,” Tsukishima said, wiping his hands on his pants, and your heart sank in your chest as your mouth hung open.

“W-what?” you asked as he gripped your elbow and pulled you up from his bed. You waited for his answer, stumbling after him while he dragged you towards the door. 

He opened it up and threw you out without a word. You gave him a confused look as you waited for his reason, but all that answered you was his cold eyes that made your blood run cold. His broad back walked further inside his apartment as the door closed in your face and left you outside with a shattered heart and head full of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Charcoal gray clouds hung in the air and shrouded it in a layer of sadness that reflected your mood as you walked to your finance class. The memories of yesterday remained fresh in your mind, and when you remembered the look in his eyes as he slammed his apartment door in your face, you felt queasy, and your stomach ached. At first it hadn’t dawned on you when he took your virginity and left you alone for weeks—you just thought he regretted it and wanted to keep his distance to make you forget about it as well. But after this time, you knew what was going on. Whether you liked it or not, Tsukishima was using you and your feelings towards him to have his way with you, and you wouldn’t stand for it anymore. You decided to confront him and tell him how his attitude made you feel to his face.

Throughout your financing class, all you could focus on was Tsukishima and how you’d deliver your thoughts to him clearly to show you were tired of being used and disposed of the next second. It had only been a few times with him, but those few times were enough to leave a bad taste in your mouth that you wanted to rid yourself of as soon as possible. As the professor ended class and the other students jumped up to leave, you remained in your seat a few seconds longer while keeping your eyes trained on Tsukishima’s back. When almost everyone left the room, he stood, and you jumped up to chase after him and drag him somewhere to talk to him in peace.

“Tsukishima,” you called out to him as he went to exit the door, and he turned around to look down at you with an expressionless face. You gulped to calm your nerves before you took a deep breath and straightened yourself up. “I have something to tell you. Can I have a few minutes of your time?” You stood fiddling with your feet as his eyes remained on your face, and the nerves you tried to suppress tingled inside you. 

“I’m busy.”

His reply felt like a punch to the gut, and he took the chance to leave the room when you stood in shock. You wouldn’t leave it at this though, so you ran out after him, your bag threatening to slip off your shoulder as you moved. Apologies spilled from your lips as you pushed into people as Tsukishima went deeper into the bunches of students littering the halls to escape you. By the time he reached the front door to leave, you came up hot on his heels. He pushed open the door, ran out, and slammed it in your face to keep you from catching up and grabbing him. 

Anger rushed through you at how adamant he was on avoiding you, and you shoved open the door with a bang to dash after him. He seemed to think you were long gone, and his pace turned leisurely as he walked in the direction of the cafe he brought you to yesterday, and intense anger bubbled inside you as thoughts of yesterday came back. As quietly as you could, you came up behind him and grabbed his hand. He whipped his head around, and he sucked in a breath when he saw you looking at him with angry eyes.

“You might be trying to avoid the situation, but I’m not. I’m going to talk about it whether you like it or not, and you’re going to listen or else I’ll get angrier, okay?” you said, and he nodded, though hesitant as your angry tone made him gulp.

You released his wrist, and he rubbed it while you crossed your arms over your chest. “I’d like an explanation for yesterday first off.”

At that, Tsukishima’s once startled and tense posture turned relaxed, almost as if a switch were hit to put up a new front. “And what about it? I invited you out, we ate, and then we had sex.”

A scoff left your lips, and you rolled your eyes. “‘What about it’? ‘What about it’?! You kicked me out directly afterwards! It felt like I was just someone convenient for you to use and get rid of. Did you not think of how much your actions hurt me?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, thunder rumbling behind him as he looked down at you with bored eyes. “No. Because it doesn’t matter what you think. You wanted it just as much as me, so don’t act like I forced you to have sex with me.”

“That- That’s not what I’m saying at all, you idiot! Are you listening to me? I’m saying that how you acted  _ before _ and  _ after _ sex is the issue, not the sex itself.” The anger you felt before multiplied and buzzed in your veins, begging you to do something about his attitude, and frankly, you were two seconds away from doing something you’d probably regret.

“Okay. And? I took you to eat at my favorite cafe, and then after sex, I had you leave my house because there was nothing for you to do there. If you thought there’d be more to it than that, then sorry to burst your bubble. You opened your legs for me, and that’s all this will be. A relationship where I scratch my itch and you scratch yours. I don’t have any plans of becoming attached and neither should you.” 

The thunder rumbling in the gray sky grew louder until it was over you two, and with the growing intensity of the sound, your anger grew as well until it became too much. The last shred of composure you had snapped at his words that dismissed your feelings, and you raised your hand as your emotions spilled over the edge of the dam you tried to hold them back with.

A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, a deafening clap of thunder rumbling along with it, as your hand slapped him across the side of his face. His glasses fell from the bridge of his nose to the tip of his nose, and you let out heavy, angry pants as you watched him use a finger to push them back up his nose. The mark from your hand on the side of his face showed red, and though you didn’t like hurting people, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at being able to hurt him even a fraction of how much he had hurt you. 

“Is it that hard for you to not be an asshole and play with my feelings?” you said, and as if to mirror how you felt inside, rain poured from the clouds and plummeted to the ground, drenching you and sticking your hair to your face as thunder rumbled in the sky with the occasional flash of lightning. You waited for him to answer your question, but he remained silent as rain fell down on him and clung to his glasses.When you realized he wasn’t going to answer any time soon, you clutched your head as irritation and anger coursed through your body.

“You approached me knowing full well about my feelings about you, and you used that against me. Was I an easy target? Is that why you decided to fuck around with me? Because you thought I’d have a hard time calling you out on your bullshit way of treating me since it was my first time? Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I know full well that you’re being a douchebag and that I don’t deserve to be used as a living fleshlight. I at least have some decency to know you’re not treating me how I deserve to be treated,” you said, making sure to give him a death stare as you stormed closer to him.

“The only reason I put up with it the first few times was because I was inexperienced and didn’t understand what was going on, but I know full well now that you’re just having me act as your personal sex sleeve to help you out whenever you need ‘relief’. Do you treat other girls like this? Because I know they don’t deserve to be fucked without a care about their bodies just because you can’t take care of your libido by yourself.”

“I made you orgasm a few times though, didn’t I?” Tsukishima finally said, and you let out an angry huff as the veins in your neck threatened to burst underneath your skin.

“ _ That’s _ what you got out of everything I said?! You know, I don’t even understand why I even liked you in the first place. If I knew you acted like this, I’d have never given you the time of day. So what if I orgasmed? That doesn’t forgive the fact that you still used me for your own pleasure.”

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared incredulously at you. “And? What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to apologize and not do the same thing to me or to other girls again! Is it that hard for you to understand the words coming out of my mouth?” you said, something snapping inside you as his words seeped inside your brain. Your hands itched to grab him around the throat and strangle him, but to avoid going to jail, you kept yourself in check and opted for glaring at him.

“If that’s it then I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. Can I leave now?” he asked.

“No! Stop pushing the blame onto me and actually mean your damn apology. Don’t try to deflect shit. It’s pissing me off!” you yelled at him, your teeth clattering after you spoke as cold seeped to your bones from the rain. 

“Pissing  _ you _ off? You’re the one who forced me to stop here only to talk my ear off with useless bullshit, and  _ you _ want to get all mad?! I’m soaked in the fucking rain while it’s thundering outside because of  _ you _ ! Just let me go so we can both go inside and warm up.” He tried to move past you, but you reached out an arm and snatched his wrist in your grasp again to stop him in his tracks.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Why the hell won’t you just give me a sincere apology and try to make up for your mistakes? What’s making it so hard for you to act like a good guy for once in your fucking life, huh? Cuz this apathetic attitude of yours is getting on my last nerve!”

“Well maybe I don’t like acting like this either!” he yelled over the clap of thunder and pounding of rain on the asphalt, and your heart stopped at the sudden change in his tone. You’d never heard him yell before, and it startled you more than the rumbling thunder.

“What the hell do you mean by that? If you don’t like it then stop it; it’s not that hard!” you said, and something in his eyes changed as he crumpled to the floor and stared down at the sidewalk, his glasses sliding down to cling to the edge of his nose.

“I can’t! I’ve tried so hard, but it feels useless. I hate being like this, but it’s what I’m so used to that it’s hard to change. I… I wanted to stay detached from others, but I never meant to hurt them like I did you. I may act like I don’t care, but I fucking hate myself for throwing you out like that. But I was scared how you’d react if I showed you how I truly was.” Tsukishima looked up at you, and your heart cracked when instead of the usual aloof, blunt, and smug man, you saw a helpless boy who looked small and lonely against the sidewalk as rain crashed down on his frail body. “I’ve shown others how I truly was, and they all ridiculed me and made me feel less than for liking the things I did, and I decided to put up a front to keep myself from showing others my true self at the expense of their feelings. I shouldn’t have carried the fear of ridicule with me and should have lived how I wanted because I definitely hurt more people than just you. I’m so sorry for toying with you like that even when I knew your emotions. I don’t hate you at all, even though I said all that shit and made you feel like there was a wall between us. I didn’t want to open myself up to you, and I kicked you out of my apartment to hide the remnants of my true self from you. I knew you’d never make fun of me, but the fear of losing you like my other friends because they didn’t understand my interests dominated my emotions and made me put up an asshole persona to keep you at a distance.

“I… I shouldn’t have compared you or any of the other people around me to the assholes from when I was younger because it made me treat you all horribly when you don’t deserve that.” He stopped talking and looked up at you, his eyes red as his tears blended in with the rain running down his face. Rain droplets stained his glasses, and you crouched down in front of him and held a hand above his head to stop the water droplets from hitting his glasses more. As you gave him a soft, encouraging smile, he bit his quivering lip and took a deep breath. “I want to make it up to you and work to better myself to not hurt you or others anymore. Will you let me?”

“I don’t know… I want to trust your words, but I don’t know if I can. It will take time for me to trust you, but I’m willing to try if you give it your best!” you told him and gave him fist pump.

“I’m sorry if this is sudden, but can I kiss you?” he asked in a frail voice, and you pursed your lips in thought. On one hand, you didn’t want to kiss him because you were afraid it would lead to something neither of you needed to do, but on the other, he looked so small and afraid that you wanted to give him his courage back to do better. You wanted to see him grow and become a better person, and if giving him a kiss would help kick-start that change, then you’d go for it. With a deep breath, you gave him a hesitant smile and stood up, him following to tower over you.

He reached a shaky hand up to cup the side of your face, and you sucked in a deep breath as the cold from his hand touched your damp skin. His face inched closer to yours, and your heart pounded in your chest. Rain beat down on the two of you, harder than before, and your teeth clattered from the freezing droplets, but he kept his face moving towards you. 

Cold enveloped you, yet you couldn’t feel it as Tsukishima pressed his lips against yours, the warmth from him seeping into your body and keeping you from freezing anymore. Instead of the hungry lips pushing into you and begging to ravish you that you were used to, his lips this time felt like flower petals falling on top of your head from a cherry blossom as a soft spring breeze blew around you, and this feeling was one you could get used to. His tongue didn’t threaten to push inside your mouth, and he just kept his lips moving slowly against yours as rain fell around you. As you leaned in closer to him, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and fill you up with the affection he had been too scared to show you before. You melted into him, and he held your waist to keep you upright. 

His tongue prodded against your lips and hands gripped your body tighter, and you tensed underneath him as you became scared of where this was going. When Tsukishima didn’t feel you respond to his advances, he pulled away and looked you in the eyes with a soft tenderness that made your breathing turn shallow. 

“I’m not going to betray your trust the moment I’ve started to gain it, Y/N. I’ll take things slow now until you give me full permission,” he said, and your heart fluttered at the way your name rolled off his tongue and met your ears. He seemed to be taking what you said seriously, and the thought made your heart soft. 

“Thank you,” you said as you placed a soft kiss on his rain stained cheek, and he squeezed your waist to say ‘no problem’. 

Though rain-soaked and cold, you felt a strange warmth spread through you at the newfound connection you shared with Tsukishima, and as you walked back into the university to dry yourself off in the bathroom, you gave him a soft wave. When he returned the wave, you giggled, and his face reddened, though it could have been from the cold rain. You disappeared inside the building and leaned against the door, your heart pounding in your chest in a different way than it had done before.


	5. Chapter 5

A wide smile spread on your face as you leaned your chin against your hand and stared at Tsukishima, a group of girls surrounding him. After the talk the two of you had a few days ago, he had taken it upon himself to slowly fix the way he acted towards you and those around him. While he still acted apathetic and slightly uncaring, he listened to what the girls he once used to ignore said to him and offered subtle grunts or responses. Though it wasn’t as dramatic of a change as you expected him to make from what he told you, you applauded his efforts for trying to change slowly. 

“The O Great Tsukishima talking to people? How amusing,” your seatmate said, and you gave him a sour look as he stretched his arms behind his head and gave you a small smirk. “Never would have thought he’d talk to us  _ peasants _ since he’s too good for us. You sure do know how to work miracles, don’t you, Y/N?”

You clenched your jaw at his attitude. “What are you getting at?” you ground out.

“Oh, nothing. Just saying that you work fast at changing people.” Your seatmate leaned an arm on the back of your seat and leaned in close to you. He pointed a finger at his face and gave you a fake smile. “Think you could help me out too? I’ve heard I’m nosy and rude, so if you could help fix that, I’d be forever in your debt.” 

You pushed his arm off your seat and glared at him as he held his hands up in mock surrender. “I don’t  _ fix _ people, Yousuke. Tsukishima’s the one who said he wanted to change and is working hard to do it by himself. All I’m doing is supporting him from behind.”

“Good luck with that. If I know anything about him, he’ll definitely revert back to his normal self in a week. You tried though—I’ll give you that.” Yousuke placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned his head against the top rail of his chair to roll his head to the side to stare at you. “If it was me on the other hand, I’d listen to everything you’d say, especially if you’d give me a reward.”

An uncomfortable shiver ran down your spine at the implications his words held, and he chuckled at your reaction.

“There must be a reason Tsukishima’s kept you around for so long. I bet you’re great in bed and used that as leverage to get him to change. Am I right?” he asked, and a vein popped up on your neck as you held your anger in, your fingernails digging into your hand to keep you from snapping at him. You let out a deep breath to calm yourself and opened your mouth to tell him off, but before a single sound could slip from your mouth, a familiar voice butted in.

“Could you shut up? Dead skin cells are coming out of your mouth,” Tsukishima said, and you looked up at him in shock as he stood in front of Yousuke. The girls that had congregated around him had dispersed back to their seats, shoving materials back into their bags. “You’re making her uncomfortable with your disgusting words.”

“Ooh, down, boy!” Yousuke chuckled. “Didn’t take you to be the feisty type, Tsukishima. Did Y//N train you to be like that?”

“What are you doing here, Tsukishima?” you asked, ignoring Yousuke as curiosity urged you to question why Tsukishima wasn’t in his seat.

“The professor sent out an alert that a family emergency came up so he canceled class. I was going to ask you to hang out but this asshole is getting on my nerves. You heard what I said, so get the fuck out of here before I make you.” 

“Tsukishima,” you said with a stern voice, and his mouth clamped shut.

“What an obedient dog you have! Thanks for yanking his leash a bit. Now I feel more safe.” Yousuke leaned back in his seat, and it took all of your will to keep yourself from kicking one of the two legs of the chair supporting him out from underneath him.

“Just shut up, Yousuke,” Tsukishima said as he walked up to stand next to you like a protective guard dog. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. Under his touch, you relaxed, and Yousuke sighed as he sat his chair back fully onto the ground.

“Looks like my work here is done. Sorry about that, Y/N. I won’t speak to you like that again.” As your face contorted into confusion, he stood from his seat and walked around the front of your desk past Tsukishima. He placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. “Don’t fuck this up and hurt her like the others.” With that, he patted Tsukishima on the shoulder and made his way towards the door. “Good luck, you two,” he said, flashing the two of you a thumbs up before he left the room, a girl following behind him. When they left, you shared a confused look with Tsukishima. 

“What was that about, Yousuke? You really should stop terrorizing other female students before you get the cops called on you,” the girl said as she raced after Yousuke to keep up with him as he walked down the hall, and he chuckled.

“I guess I should come up with a better way to get two people together, huh?” he said, and she gave him a dumbfounded look.

“Ya think? Tsukishima looked five seconds away from punching you if Y/N didn’t beat him to it. You may be testing him to see if he actually cares about her, but the way you go about it is all wrong,” she said as she caught up to him and walked side by side with him.

“Sorry about that, Hana. I apologized before I left. I just couldn’t stand how he treated her before so the sudden change made me want to root for them now. I’ll still beat his ass if he hurts her though,” he told her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, you and your romantic heart.” Hana rolled her eyes. “Y/N isn’t an idiot, dumbass. She can handle herself, so just give them your support, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” Yousuke fished keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his fingers. “Let’s get going now.”

Hana grabbed the keys from his hand and rushed ahead of him before she turned around and gave him a sly look. “But first, buy me a milkshake for having to listen to the shit you spouted to Y/N. It made me puke in my mouth.”

“Fine.” Yousuke sighed. “I’ll never do that shit again because it also made me feel disgusting. Happy?” Without a word, Hana nodded and pushed open the door of the building to exit it and get her milkshake, Yousuke following behind her. 

The others in your business class followed Yousuke and Hana;s example soon after and left the room, leaving you and Tsukishima alone. A heavy silence spread between the two of you, and his hand weighed down on your shoulder now, reminding you of how close he stood to you in the empty classroom. You gulped as you waited for what he would do next, half expecting it and half dreading it.

Tsukishima noticed your discomfort and removed his hand from your shoulder to shove it into his hoodie pockets. “Do… Do you want to come over and watch a movie at my apartment since neither of us have any other classes?”

“Sure…” He had never invited you over to his apartment, and definitely not to watch a movie, so the sudden suggestion left you dumbfounded. Maybe he had ulterior motives, but you couldn’t tell from the way he avoided your eyes and scratched the back of his head as you stared at him.

“We’ll just watch a movie,” Tsukishima said, as if to put your worries of him doing something to you at rest, and you nodded as you stood from your seat and grabbed your bag.

You walked stiffly next to him as the both of you stepped down the stairs and out of the room. It felt like the two of you were a couple of high schoolers on their first date, and your heart thumped against your rib cage as you tried to keep up with Tsukishima’s brisk pace. You clutched your cross-body bag strap in both hands and stared at the floor to hide your reddening face from his, though if you had taken the chance to look up, you would have seen the same redness stretching across Tsukishima’s face. 

Whenever you veered off to the side and hit into him, you’d jump back and apologize before starting forward again with a swifter pace, hoping to get to his apartment as fast as possible to save yourself from more of this awkward silence. The door to the city seemed kilometers away from you as you walked towards it, but once you left the university and met the sound of honking cars and chatter, you breathed a sigh of relief. Now all you had to do was make it to his apartment without dying of awkwardness.

“Is there anywhere you want to before we head to my apartment?” he asked as you walked, and you shook your head, another wave of silence spreading between the two of you as he kept quiet and you didn’t attempt to start up a conversation.

The talk you two had seemed to have an effect on him that made you more conscious of him than you were before, and the way your heart pounded whenever you stood too close to him became too prominent in your mind. You let out a silent breath of relief when the two of you finally made it to his apartment, and you slipped your shoes off and followed him into the living room where he set his bag, telling you to do the same.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asked as you pulled your back off your shoulders and sat it on his couch.

“I’m fine for now. Thanks,” you told him, shuffling your feet. “Are we going to watch the movie now?”

“Y-yeah.” He scratched the back of his head and avoided your eyes. “We can watch it in my room if you want,” he offered, and you swallowed thickly.

“S-sure…” you replied, cursing yourself when you stuttered. 

Tsukishima nodded stiffly and walked towards his bedroom door with tense legs. When you followed him to stand next to him, he fiddled with his hands as he stood in front of his closed room’s door. “What you’re about to see might change how you view me, but I’m not going to apologize for it because it’s part of who I am. The things in my room are what made other people leave me, so if you do the same… I-I won’t think anything of it,” he told you, his voice trembling softly at the end as he reached a shaking hand towards his door knob.

Your heart ached at his behavior, the frail boy you saw a few days ago resurfacing slightly, and you placed your hand on top of his. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked at you, your sudden actions shocking him. You gave him a soft, encouraging smile as the awkwardness you felt around him melted away. “As long as it’s nothing illegal, there’s nothing you could show me that would change how I feel about you. I won’t judge you because, as you said, it’s part of who you are. If you don’t feel comfortable showing me, though, don’t force yourself to.”

He took a deep breath and twisted the door knob to reveal a dark room. You stepped inside, and he flicked the light switch next to the door. In an instant, light flooded the room and exposed several figurines of dinosaurs standing on shelves on his walls. Your mouth hung open as you took in the dinosaurs on the walls, memories of a younger you flipping through dinosaur books and bugging your mom whenever you learned a new fact about a dinosaur flooding your mind.

“Woah, you’re interested in dinosaurs? That’s so cool!” you said as you rushed up to his desk, eyes perusing the different figurines above it.

“Really? You don’t think it’s weird?” Tsukishima asked, voice tense.

“Why would it be weird? It’s like collecting stuffed animals. Sure, some people might find it childish, but there’s nothing wrong or harmful about it. If anything, it seems fun and like a nice hobby. Plus, dinosaurs are interesting.”

Tsukishima let out a breath of relief, and you could imagine his body relaxing at your words. Your heart felt warm at the thought that you lifted a weight off his shoulders and made him comfortable. You continued to search his dinosaur collection for one’s you found familiar, and your eyes lit up when you spotted one.

“Ooh, ooh!” You pointed to a dinosaur with three horns, proud you remembered its name. “That’s a Triceratops! And the one with a long neck next to it is a Brachiosaurus! The one with a club on his tail is an Ankylosaurus.” Your eyes lit up when you saw a familiar looking dinosaur, the stubby arms making you coo in your head though you knew they belonged to a ferocious predator. “This guy must be a T-Rex,” you said as you picked up the dinosaur and stared at the big head with razor sharp teeth.

“That’s actually an Albertosaurus,  _ not _ a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They both look similar because they belong to the same family, but they’re in different genuses and are thus different species,” Tsukishima told you as he stood behind you.

You pouted at the dinosaur—now nicknamed Bertie in your mind—for deceiving you into thinking it was a T-Rex. “Where’s your T-Rex then?” you asked as you put the Albertosaurus back and looked around the figurines to see the familiar dinosaur.

“It’s actually all the way at the top to overlook the other dinosaurs since he’s the king of the dinosaurs,” Tsukishima said as he pointed up to the top of his shelves where a large figurine stood, familiar stubby arms and razor sharp teeth in a large head looking back at you.

“It’s so far up there! It really gets the nicest view of the room, huh? Lucky dino,” you said, imagining the smug look on the dinosaur's face as it looked down on everything and everyone in the room. You went back to browsing the dinosaurs and tilted your head when you saw a feathered dinosaur sitting among the others with bumpy skin.

“That one’s a velociraptor,” Tsukishima said as you rolled the figurine around in your hands to get a better look at it. When your eyes widened in surprise, expecting to see the wrinkly reptile you remembered from Jurassic Park, he chuckled. “You expected to see those dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, didn’t you?”

“H-how?” 

“Most people aren’t aware that velociraptors actually had feathers, and Jurassic Park only helped further that myth. And they aren’t actually the size of humans. At the most, they’d probably reach around my fingertips if I let my arms hang at my sides.”

“They’re smaller than I thought!” You sat the velociraptor down with a scowl. “I’m never trusting dinosaur movies again. Thanks, Jurassic Park,” you said with a huff as you browsed the other figurines he had, your eyes lighting up when one caught your eyes. You grabbed it in your hands and smiled at it as you flipped it around in your hands to get a good look at it.

“Is there any specific movie you feel like watching?” Tsukishima asked as he sat down on his bed and pulled his laptop onto his lap while you played with his figures.

You shook your head with an audible ‘no’ as you held the dinosaur figuring in your hand, running your fingers along the spine and feeling the bumps that replicated the tough skin. The bulging eyes on the large head attached to a thin, long neck made the dinosaur look endearing, and his slouched body added to it in your eyes. You slipped your pinky into its mouth to feel the fake teeth, flinching when they felt sharper than you expected.

Tsukishima scrolled through some movies on his laptop. “Do you want some popcorn to eat while we watch?” he asked, not looking up from the screen.

“Sure,” you said as you walked towards the bed

He put his laptop onto the table in the middle of his room, and you sat down next to him, the bed dipping as you did so. You tightened your grip around your new dinosaur friend to keep it from slipping from your hands as you settled down next to him, and Tsukishima gave you an adoring look as he saw you clutching the dinosaur against your chest like a baby.

“You like the Troodon, huh?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s cute.” You held the figurine up for him to see. “Look at its eyes. They’re big and make it look like a cute bug.”

He chuckled and pushed your hand down to let it rest on his leg. “The Troodon was actually around a meter tall and almost 2 and a half meters long. They also ate meat, so I don’t think you’d be finding it very cute if you were to actually encounter it. They were one of the smartest dinosaurs, too.”

“Oh, well… It’s still cute, but I guess I won’t be cuddling it any time soon,” you said as you leaned forward and sat the Troodon down next to Tsukishima’s laptop.

“You can cuddle me instead,” Tsukishima said, and you whipped your head to look at him. He cursed as he looked away from you and adjusted his glasses, his ears turning red underneath your gaze. “Was that too straightforward?”

A wide smile stretched your lips, and you grabbed the discarded blanket on the floor and wrapped it around you. “I’ll take you up on that offer,” you said, scooting closer to him and throwing half of the blanket on top of him. You slung your legs over his lap and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“I thought you wanted popcorn,” he said, and you shook your head.

“Don’t need it anymore. Just wanna cuddle and watch the movie.” You pushed your head against his shoulder to signal that you weren’t going to move.

“I still need to start the movie,” he said, and you grumbled as you moved your legs so he could get up and press the spacebar on his laptop, quickly walking to flip the lights back off. As he sat back down and leaned back against the wall, you placed your legs back into his lap and scooted even closer to him. The movie started, and you couldn’t keep the soft giggle from escaping your mouth. “What?” he asked, and you shook your head.

“I didn’t expect you to choose a chick flick of all movies,” you told him, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Do you have a problem with it? I can change it.”

Again, you shook your head. “It’s fine. I haven’t seen 10 Things I Hate About You in awhile,” you said. 

“Then we’ll watch it.”

Tsukishima wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and a smile made its way to your lips as you pulled the blanket tighter around you and snuggled up against Tsukishima’s chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat and warmth of his body calming you and lulling you into a state of relaxation. He tightened his arms around you to pull you closer to him as the movie played on his laptop, bright images flashing on it that you tried hard to focus on, but your eyes closed as you curled up closer to Tsukishima.

You could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

You lied.

For a whole month, you and Tsukishima hung out, watching movies, going out to eat, or shopping, and while it was nice, you couldn’t stop the growing discomfort in you. It had been well over a month since you and Tsukishima last did it, and you hated it. You had tried masturbating or using toys, but none of it seemed to work as well as Tsukishima had. He reached deeper than your fingers of a dildo could, and that left your core aching whenever you tried getting off on your own.

The only other issue you had besides that was that you had no idea what you and Tsukishima were. Sure, the two of you cuddled and shared the occasional kiss or two and have had sex several times before, but you had never asked each other out. Frankly, you wanted to call him your boyfriend and go out on dates with him, but you never officialized it at all. Worry over your relationship ate you from the inside out, and you had to get an outside opinion on the matter, hence why you dragged Yousuke and Hana out to eat lunch with you so you could share your worries with them. After you hung out at Tsukishima’s house the first time, you began to talk to them as they became interested in your love life, and you became fast friends with them.

“So…” Yousuke popped a fry into his mouth. “Let me get this straight,” he said, wiping his hands on Hana’s sleeve, “you don’t know if you and Tsukishima are dating?” 

Hana slapped him on the side of the head and threw napkins at him. “Don’t wipe your grease all on me, idiot!” With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she turned her attention to you. “Anyone would assume the two of you are dating, but if you aren’t sure of the relationship you have, then you should bring it up with Tsukishima because you can’t have a relationship without assurance and communication. Hell, ask him to be your boyfriend first and gauge his reaction from that. I’m sure he’ll say yes or either confirm that he thought you two were dating already.”

“If he rejects you after all this shit, tell me, and I’ll beat his ass, okay, Y/N?” Yousuke popped another fry into his mouth. “No one gets away with treating you like dirt on my watch when you deserve to be treated like a goddess,” he said, mouth full of half-chewed french fry.

“You’re disgusting.” Hana covered his mouth with a napkin. “But going off of what he said. If Tsukishima doesn’t treat you like you deserve to be treated, then you better dump his ass and run away. No one deserves to be treated like trash, especially you.”

You nodded your head and jumped when your phone vibrated in your pocket. After grabbing it out and opening it, your eyes lit up when they saw a text from Tsukishima. The chair screeched on the floor as you pushed it out and stood up, bowing to Yousuke and Hana in thanks.

“Leaving already?” Yousuke asked, pieces of french fry spilling from his mouth. 

“Yup! Tsukishima asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him in his apartment,” you said as Hana slapped him upside the head for talking with his mouth full.

“That’s the perfect opportunity for you to bring up the dating topic with Tsukishima. If you’re unsure of your relationship with him, then you need to confirm it or get the hell out of there because if you can’t tell whether the two of you are dating or not, then he could just be leading you on,” Hana said, and Yousuke gasped.

“Stop shoving her head full of horrible ‘what if” situations!”

Another slap to Yousuke. “Like you weren’t doing the same a moment ago.”

As a playful argument flared up between the two of them, you decided to take your leave and skip towards Tsukishima’s apartment, excited to see him after a while to snuggle next to him and watch a movie as his heat seeped into your body. You listened to your feet echoing in the stairway as you ran up the stairs to reach his apartment faster, and when his door came into view, you fished the spare key he gave you out of your pocket and hummed while you unlocked the door. The door creaked open and clicked shut behind you, and you took a deep breath, spinning around in his entrance, arms wide open as you let his scent invade your nose, relax your body, and bring a smile to your face. 

No greeting met you as you padded through his apartment, and you pouted, expecting him to be home already to greet you with a kiss on the top of your head, so you knocked on his door to make sure he wasn’t hiding away from you. No answer. With a huff, you turned the knob and entered his room, greeting the dinosaurs and plopping down onto his bed, head on his pillow, breathing in deeply to smell him. The smell of his musk wrapped around you, and you groaned into the pillow as a sudden ached between your legs flared up. A month without sex decided to take its toll now, and just Tsukishima’s scent made you horny. While you wanted him, you also wanted to check if you two were a couple as neither of you made it official. 

The aching between your legs grew, and you squeezed your thighs together in hopes of getting rid of it. There was no way you were masturbating in Tsukishima’s room, so leaving the lust alone to disappear on its own was the only decision you could think of. You sighed and flipped onto your back, a hand resting on your stomach and eyes closed as you waited for Tsukishima to come back.

The door clicking shut made your eyes open, and you turned your head to see Tsukishima in front of his armoire, taking his hoodie and shirt off to switch it with another shirt. You licked your lips at the sight of his back muscles rippling in front of you while he rustled through his armoire to find a new shirt, but instead of commenting on you opened your mouth and let the question you had been dreading the answer to slip out.

“What are we?” you asked Tsukishima as you fiddled with the pillowcase and rubbed the fabric between your index finger and thumb to keep your attention while you waited for his answer.

The rustling from him stopped, and you spared a glance towards him to see his body frozen.

“Are we not dating? I thought we were… Was I wrong?” Tsukishima said after a few minutes, and you sat up and blinked.

“Oh. Umm… Just- just forget I said anything.” You grabbed the pillow and hugged it to your chest, wishing to disappear from the world. “It was a dumb question. I mean, why would you do all this shit with someone if you weren't dating them, right? I guess I just got insecure, ha ha! Don’t pay attention to me while I curl into a ball and die for making things awkward now.” You brought your knees up to your chest, caging the pillow against your body before you flopped onto your side to avoid Tsukishima’s eyes boring into your back.

The bed dipped behind you, and a hand rested on your head as he leaned close to you. His breath hit the side of your face, and you closed your eyes, still wishing to go back into the ground and be decomposed by the earth.

“Don’t say that. I’ve been making you feel insecure because you weren’t sure if we were dating or not when I should have made it official. Don’t you dare feel bad about having worries like this and talk to me. Okay?” he said, and you nodded your head. He caressed your hair before he stood up and walked back to his armoire. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Y/N?” he asked suddenly, and you looked over your shoulder at him as he stood, folding a shirt to shove into a drawer. You rolled onto your other side to look at him and smooshed your face into the pillow.

“Yes,” you mumbled against it, and he chuckled as he slid a shirt on, an internal groan sounding from you as the gun show disappeared from your sight. 

After he tugged the shirt down, he turned around and walked towards the bed, and his scent hit you stronger, bringing the aching back even more than before. You shoved your face into the pillow and bit your lip as you felt a slickness between your legs. You were happy to know the two of you were in fact dating, and you  _ really _ wanted him in you right now, but you didn’t know how to go about it. 

You sighed and placed the pillow above your head on the bed before you stretched yourself out, your hoodie riding up to expose your stomach. You laid an arm across it, the other resting above your head while you squeezed your thighs together, and you let out a deep sigh. You felt icky and decided to take a shower. Tsukishima would give you his clothes afterwards, and you loved wearing his oversized hoodies and baggy sweatpants. Before Tsukishima could push you over to lay down, you sat up and let your legs hang over the side of the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” you said, pushing yourself up. Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t question you. A sudden idea struck you, and you bit your lip as a smile threatened to pull your lips.

As Tsukishima laid down on his bed, you grabbed the end of your shirt and pulled it over your head, your bra becoming exposed and the tops of your tits poking out. You heard Tsukishima audibly gulp, and your excitement grew. You pushed the smile away and looked over your shoulder at him.

“Is there a problem?” you asked him, and he shook his head and looked away from you. You allowed yourself a small smile as you turned back around and fiddled with your bra. You could easily unhook it yourself, but another idea to make Tsukishima unhook it for you came to mind, and you couldn’t stop the maniacal laughter from cackling inside your head. “Could you help me unhook my bra, Tsukishima? It’s a little hard for me to reach, and it’s squeezing me.”

The bed creaked as he stood up, and you could feel his body heat as he stood behind you. You shuddered when one of his hands grabbed your bra clasp, and he leaned in next to your ear, his breath fanning the shell of your ear while his other hand rested on your low stomach to pull you against him. His fingers rested dangerously close to your clothes entrance, and you tensed slightly underneath him in anticipation. “What are you playing at, Y/N?” he rasped, and you tilted your head to look up at him to see dark eyes staring back at you.

“I’m just trying to undress for my shower,” you told him, feigning ignorance.

He scoffed and unhooked your bra with one hand, and his other hand on your low stomach disappeared. “You could have done it in the bathroom.”

“Why? You’ve already seen everything already.”

He shook his head and laid back down on his bed, propping his head up on one of his arms as he looked through a book. You puffed out your cheeks, disappointed that he didn’t try anything, and you settled for finishing your strip tease for him before going into the shower. Your fingers took the waistband of your shorts in between them, and you bent over to accentuate your ass as you pulled them down your thighs at a snail’s pace, peering back to watch Tsukishima’s reaction. A few times, his eyes flashed to you before returning to his book, and you rolled your eyes and stepped out of your shorts before you threw them on the floor next to his bed. Only your lace panties remained on your body, and you snapped the waistband to gain his attention. 

When his eyes snapped up to you, you tilted your head to the side slightly, slitting your eyes, and bit your lip as you slid the panties down your legs. Once you were free of all clothing, you threw your panties onto the bed and sauntered over to the door while you made sure to sway your hips. You opened the door, and before you closed it behind you, you poked your head into his room to give him one last look.

“You can join me if you’d like,” you said before shutting the door, and you giggled to yourself at the look of shock he had on his face. You walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and sighing as warm water dripped down your body. 

The bathroom door opened, and you smirked as your plan became a success. You pulled back the shower curtain to see Tsukishima standing with his back against the closed door. You licked your lips as you saw the outline of his erection through his sweatpants, and he suddenly looked up at you with dark eyes that made your legs quiver. All at once, he took his glasses off and pulled his shirt off, shedding his pants and boxers to stand stark naked in front of you, his hard dick standing proud and ready for you to be wrapped around it. A blue condom wrapper sat between his fingers, and you smirked at him.

“So you came to shower too?” you asked, deciding to act innocent to rile him up.

He stepped into the shower and trapped you against the wall, the water hitting his back and wetting his hair to his forehead. “Don’t act innocent. This is what you wanted from the beginning, right?” 

You tilted your head to the side and ran a finger up his bicep before you rested it on his chest. “Maybe,” you said as you leaned up towards his face, pressing your chest against his. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a groan, his neck veins popping as he tried to exercise control, and you hummed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling the water hit your arms, and you moved your mouth close to his ear. “You don’t have to hold back. You can fuck me now.”

Those words snapped the last string of self-control he had, and he ripped the condom packet open and slipped the rubber onto his dick before he grabbed the back of one of your thighs and raised your leg to expose your entrance to him. With his other hand, he guided his cock towards your opening, rubbing the tip against the slit to slick it more.

“You’re not going to finger me to get me ready?” you asked.

“I don’t think I can wait that long to feel you around me,” he said, and you threw your head back against the shower wall as he pushed the head into your entrance. 

A sweet pain spread through your lower half as you stretched to accommodate his size you hadn’t felt for a month, but you relished in it, knowing damn well it meant you and him were connected again. A soft moan slipped past your lips, mixing with the sound of running water and echoing inside the bathroom as he slipped farther into you. You tightened your grip around his neck and grabbed the back of his head to turn his head towards you to connect your lips in a messy, feverish kiss. 

The water pounded against Tsukishima’s back, and the heat from it reached you and made you pant as he slid fully inside you. You moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being full, the sound bouncing around in the bathroom and reaching your ears, and Tsukishima rested his forehead on your shoulder as he kept himself still inside you until you adjusted. You couldn’t wait, and you grabbed his jaw to pull his face up to yours. Your hooded eyes met his, and he gulped.

“Move,” you said.

“You haven’t adjusted yet. It’s been a month,” he replied, and you rolled your eyes as you held his jaw in your hand.

“I don’t care. I’m impatient since it  _ has  _ been a month. Move or I’ll do it myself.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, you shivered at the hunger and lust swirling in his golden-brown eyes. Without a word, he leaned forward and slammed his lips into yours and snapped his hips, pushing his cock deep into you all of a sudden that made you gasp into his mouth. His tongue took the chance to invade your mouth, and his tongue swirled around yours as he thrusted into your opening. Your walls squeezed him and pulsed around him, the long missed feeling of him inside you now making them tingle with pleasure. 

Tsukishima let out an irritated groan, and he pulled his lips away from yours and grabbed the underside of your other thigh before lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around him and let out a surprised squeal, your back slamming into the shower wall and making you grunt. He waited a few seconds before he adjusted his grip on you, and you panted as steam from the shower made your mind hazy and body hot. He lifted you up and pulled you back down while he snapped his hips to meet you with each thrust. You whined as pleasure shot through your core, and you pulled him in for another kiss, missing the taste of his lips already. You pulled away and gripped the back of his hair to pull his head back and get a good view of his pleasured face without his glasses. His golden-brown eyes shone darker and hungrier than you were used to, and you couldn’t stop yourself from clenching around him. He groaned next to your ear, the sound echoing in the small shower and seeping into your body.

“Don’t... slip,” you breathily told him as you felt one of his feet slide on the slick shower floor.

“I won’t. I don’t want to fall and have the neighbors check on us to see both of us naked on the floor with my dick in you,” Tsukishima said, and you giggled before a moan slipped from your mouth as he thrusted inside you suddenly, hitting a bundle of nerves inside you.

You threw your head back, and he took this chance to dip his head down to suck hickies on the top of your breasts, a few times grabbing your nipple between his lips to roll it around his tongue and nip at it. At the pleasure hitting you from your core and tits, you tightened your hold around him and pushed your head into the crook of his neck as your nails dug into his back. He hissed in your ear, and you clenched around him as the sound reached your core.

“Shit. Don’t… do that!” he groaned out, and you smirked.

“Do what?” you asked, deliberately tightening around him and relishing in the way his eyes rolled back in his head and neck veins popped.

“Set your feet down,” he said, and you stared at him in confusion before he pulled your legs away from his waist and set them on the shower floor. He slipped out of you, and you opened your mouth to complain, but before you could say a word, he turned you around and grabbed your ass, pulling it closer to him while he shoved your chest against the wall. 

You mewed at the feeling of your tits rubbing against the shower wall, the slight pain mixing with pleasure. A gasp left your lips as you felt Tsukishima push your legs apart a little more as his dick slipped between them to rub at your lips. Your pussy clenched in anticipation as you waited for him to push himself back in, and you didn’t have to wait long as he pushed himself inside in a swift motion.

“Fuck!” you cursed before letting out a loud moan, the sudden penetration bringing a burning pleasure to your entrance. 

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the shower, and your hands rested against the shower wall as you bent over and let out pants and moans against the wall, Tsukishima grabbing your hips and pulling you back onto his dick as he thrusted into you. You clenched uncontrollably around him, and he twitched inside you. Instead of cumming inside you, he slipped a hand from your waist to reach around from and tease your clit between the rough pads of his fingers. Your legs all but gave out underneath you, and he steadied you with his other arm around your waist as he snapped his hips, his dick reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust. He rubbed circles around your clit, speeding up his movements until they became sporadic. Staccato moans slipped from your mouth without a filter, and the familiar burning sensation built up in your lower half as the stimulation on your clit and inside you became too much. Your mind turned into mush as incoherent sounds left your mouth while his thrust became sloppier and rushed.

You felt Tsukishima bulge inside you as his dick twitched, and his arm around you tensed before he let out a strained grunt as he cummed inside the condom. The feeling of the condom inside you filling up inside you sent you over the edge, and you let out one loud, drawn-out moan as your legs shook, your entrance convulsing around Tsukishima’s dick, and he hissed from over stimulation. He slipped out of you and rubbed your clit to help you ride out your orgasm, and you leaned against the shower wall to stabilize yourself as your legs felt like jello.

“We should probably actually shower now and not waste water. Plus, your neighbors are probably tired of hearing us,” you panted out as you recovered from your orgasm, looking over your shoulder at him, and Tsukishima nodded, taking the condom off, twisting it, and throwing it into the trash bin next to the toilet..

After Tsukishima threw the used condom away, he squirted some shampoo into his hands and washed your hair before moving onto your body. Upon your request, he let you wash his hair too, and once the two of you finished showering, he wrapped you in a towel, dried you off, and helped you dress into a pair of his boxers with an oversized sweatshirt that reached your mid thigh and looked like a short dress on you. He dressed himself and threw a clean towel over your head and his and led you out of the bathroom to sit on the floor in front of his couch. The TV flickered with a random television program that you watched as he sat behind you and dried your hair for you, ruffling it and sending wet strands into your field of vision. You would whine whenever this happened as it blocked the show, and he’d ruffle your hair again and move it out of the way. Once he finished, the two of you switched places, and you giggled as you ruffled his hair and watched it stick out in different directions. 

The TV clicked off when the two of you finished drying off, and you walked into his room to lay down on his bed and rest. You laid on your back and stared up at the ceiling as he laid on his side next to you. The two of you sat in silence before he spoke.

“I can hold back, but you don’t have to, Y/N,” Tsukishima said as he ran his fingers through your hair, twisting strands between the pads of his digits while he watched the side of your face. 

You tilted your head on the pillow to look him in the eyes. “That’s not fair for you at all, is it? Why should you have to hold back too?”

“Because I’d only hurt you like I’ve done before. That’s the last thing I want to happen to you again because you don’t deserve it. Plus Yousuke said he’d beat my ass if I ever hurt you,” he added, and you let out a soft chuckle at that image popping up in your mind. “Besides, it’s not that big of a deal for me. I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with just because I want to. I’ll do anything you want, though, since my comfort zone envelopes a lot of things.”

Your eyes twinkled with an idea as you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down at him. “Can I try pegging you then?”

His eyes widened, and he blinked slowly as he processed your words. “Uhm… If-if you want to, I guess I could try it out. Just for you though.” 

A giggle escaped your lips as his face turned red, and you flopped down onto his chest to peer up at him from where your head rested on his chest. “I’m  _ joking _ ! Just wanted to see how you’d react.”

Tsukishima slung his arm over his eyes to hide them from your prying eyes and let out a defeated sigh. “You got me then.” His arm moved, and a golden-brown eye peered at you. “I’m being serious though when I say I’ll do anything you feel like doing. I don’t want you to feel restricted with me and like you have to follow what I want to do.”

You puffed out your cheeks and dug your chin into his sternum, a grunt escaping him. “That goes for you, too. Don’t force yourself to go along with what I want if you don’t want to.” You stretched your arms up and grabbed the sides of his face, squishing it as you gave him a playful glare. “In this relationship, it goes both ways, okay?”

“M’kay,” he said through puffed lips, and you smiled before leaning down to give him a smooch. 

You rolled off of him and plopped beside him on the mattress and pulled the blanket over your while snuggling into the pillow. Tsukishima adjusted him to lay on his side as he stared at you, eyes brimming with affection. You flipped onto your side as well to stare back at him and take in how he looked. From his sloping nose to sharp jaw, fluffy blond hair to his golden-brown eyes, his ears that poked out from underneath his hair to his soft lips that calmed you down with the smallest kiss—you loved everything about him. You couldn’t be happier to call him your boyfriend.

“I love you, Y/N,” Tsukishima whispered against your forehead before he placed a kiss on your skin, and your heart sped up as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his chest, his eyes closing and breath slowing as he slipped into a soft slumber.

Looked like sleep wouldn’t come easily for you, especially with all these thoughts flashing through your mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole day, you couldn’t hide the large smile pulling your lips apart to expose your teeth, and Yousuke and Hana didn’t refrain from mentioning the goofy look on your face when the three of you met up for lunch. After you told them that one, you and Tsukishima were officially dating, and two, he asked you on a date to an amusement park after your classes ended, they understood and cheered you on, hoping for your date to go well. You skipped your way to Tsukishima’s apartment, ready to change into the cute outfit you had picked out before you left for college and had shoved into your bag for this moment. Since you had eaten with Yousuke and Hana, you had less ground to travel compared to Tsukishima, so you would be able to make it back to his apartment and change before he came to get ready himself. Once you entered his apartment, you rushed into the bathroom and pulled on your outfit consisting of a halter top and tennis skirt, paired with white converse and a black purse. 

“Cute,” you said to yourself as you spun around to look at your full outfit. You hoped Tsukishima would like it too. 

The door clicked shut, and you clenched your hands as your body shook with excitement. You exited the bathroom to see Tsukishima slipping his bag off his shoulder as he pulled his shoes off, and you pursed your lips to keep from yelling his name and tackling him. You didn’t have any classes with him today, and you needed your Tsukishima fix. The floorboards creaked beneath you as you took a step forward, and his eyes shot up, lighting up when they caught sight of you, and he slipped his shoes off and stood up.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said, his feet bringing him closer to you so he could wrap his arms around you in a soft hug.

“I missed you,” you mumbled into his chest, wrapping your own arms around him to clutch his back.

“You saw me yesterday, Y/N,” he chuckled, and you shook your head against his chest.

“That means I went a whole day without seeing you! It was lonely without you.”

He brought a hand up to stroke the back of your hair, and you looked up at him with a pout on your lips and big eyes. “Well, I’m here now. And that means it’ll be time for our date soon. Just let me change into new clothes that don’t consist of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.” He pulled away from you to disappear into his room to change.

“You still look handsome to me!” you told him before he closed the door, and his chuckle echoed in the apartment before the door closing cut it off. You smiled to yourself and plopped onto the couch as you waited for him to finish, and before long, he came out with a pair of new clothes. You ran your eyes over his tall figure, not hiding the fact that you were checking him out as you took in his jean clad legs and a button up hugging his torso. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, and you blinked your eyes to snap your attention back to him. You nodded your head, and the both of you left his apartment and headed for his car. After buckling your seatbelts, he set off towards your destination: the amusement park.

Once you arrived, left the car, and handed your tickets to the workers, the sounds of laughter and screaming surrounded you as you took in the amusement park spreading before you, hundreds of people bustling around with friends, family, or lovers as they rushed to try all the different rides from the roller coasters to haunted houses. Your arms tightened around Tsukishima’s, your heart racing with excitement at all the rides the two of you could go on. Tsukishima noticed your giddiness and smiled at you.

“Is there a certain ride you want to try first?” he asked you, and your head shot up to look at him.

“I wanna try that one!” you said, pointing towards a roller coaster as the cars rose high in the sky before falling down the steep rails at a fast speed, screams echoing from it the most.

Tsukishima’s body tensed and pupils shook as he watched the roller coaster zoom on the tracks. As you tugged him forward, his legs stumbled behind you, and he stood rigid beside you as the two of you stood in line. While you bounced beside him, he took deep breaths to calm himself for the ride ahead of him. When the two of you boarded the car, his breathing turned shallower, the worker eyeing him with a cautious eye as they pulled the bar down to rest above his and your legs. The cars started forward, and Tsukishima’s hand clutched the bar in front of him until his knuckles turned white.

Throughout the ride, you let out excited screams at every dip, turn, and pace of the roller coaster, and once you got off, you couldn’t wait to go on the next ride. Tsukishima’s legs shook beneath him as he stumbled out of the cars. You grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the next ride, which was, surprise, another roller coaster. To be honest, Tsukishima didn’t remember much of what happened after the first ride, but he caught snippets of your bright eyes and wide smile as you rode roller coasters, and your angry eyes as workers tried to scare you in the haunted house. Several hours passed without rest, and once you took a break from rides, he jumped on the chance to rest.

Tsukishima panted as he sat down on a bench and stretched his arms out along the back. You giggled at his tired figure, still fired up and ready for more, but you decided not to tell him that as to save him from forcing himself for your sake. Your stomach suddenly grumbled, and his head shot up and eyes looked straight at you.

“Hungry?” he asked.

You nodded, checking your watch to see it was past your usual dinner time. “I’ll buy us some food though. You can catch your breath and rest. Is there anything you want?” You reached into your purse to pull out your wallet and checked your money.

“You don’t have to, Y/N. I can buy instead,” he insisted, and you shook your head.

“No. You sit right there and rest up while I buy us some food, mister. If I see that you’ve moved a single centimeter from that bench, I’ll eat all the food by myself and drag you on more rides until you can’t move, so stay seated!” 

At those threats, he zipped his lips and stayed rooted on the bench and watched as you skipped to a food stall. In a matter of minutes, you returned with two hot dogs and handed him one. He scooted over for you to sit down, and you happily plopped down next to him and took a big bite of your hot dog. As you ate, Tsukishima watched you, taking small, tentative bites himself. 

“Do you want to go onto the ferris wheel before we leave?” Tsukishima asked you as you shoved the last bit of hot dog into your mouth. 

You nodded your head before you swallowed the chunk of hot dog in your mouth, wiped your hands together, and grabbed him by the wrist before you skipped forward to the line leading to the infamous couple’s ride. He almost dropped the hot dog in his hand, and he had half the mind to shove the rest into his mouth and throw the trash away before it ended up on the ground. Dozens of people stretched before the two of you as you waited in line, and you giggled as you noticed they were all couples as well. The line moved forward slowly, but the excitement of being on the ferris wheel together with Tsukishima outweighed the annoyance of waiting. To pass time, you and Tsukishima chatted about anything and everything until your turn to enter the ferris wheel cart came. The two of you entered, and after the worker wished you two a fun ride, the ferris wheel moved.

The stars twinkled in the sky as the cart rose in the sky, the lights of the park shrinking beneath the two of you. You smooshed your face against the glass of the cart and looked down at the people below as they mulled around like small ants, and a soft giggle left you as you saw a family. You looked up to grab Tsukishima’s attention to show him the little kids running around with stuffed animals twice their size while the parents tried to corral them towards a table to eat the food in their hands, but your voice caught in your throat when you caught sight of Tsukishima.

His head turned to the side as he looked out of the cart as well, a soft smile adorning his face as his eyes fell onto the same family you watched with soft eyes. The bright, colorful lights of the park highlighted the side of his face with purples, pinks, and yellows, the rest of his face appearing sharper in contrast. His glasses reflected the people mulling around below you two, and all you wanted to do right then and there was connect your lips to his. 

The cart stopped at the top, and without thinking, you stood up and clambered over to him, straddling him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He turned his attention away from the family below to focus on you, and he tilted his head to the side as he waited for you to do something.

“Did you need something?” he asked, and you pursed your lips.

As he took a hand and rested it on your waist, you said fuck it in your mind and pushed your face forward to press your lips to Tsukishima’s. You moved your lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away and staring into his eyes. His other hand reached up to rest on the back of your head, and suddenly, he pushed your face back towards his and smashed your lips together. He tugged on your hair, and you mewled into his mouth and opened your lips, allowing him the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Your heart raced and mind turned fuzzy as his tongue swirled around yours, and you ground your hips down onto him as heat started to build up in your core. He groaned into your mouth, and you gasped as you felt his boner poke against your clothed entrance. As much as you wanted to take him right then and there, the echoing sounds of laughter and chatter reached your ears and reminded you of where the two of you were. You pulled away from the kiss to see the ground coming closer and climbed off his lap to sit across from him again. You rubbed your legs together as you stared at the boner in Tsukishima’s pants, and he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he untucked his shirt to try to cover the bulge in his pants.

When the ferris wheel stopped and your cart opened, you rushed out, Tsukishima following. You made sure to thank the worker before you speed walked towards the car. Tsukishima rushed after you, and you climbed into the car. The driver door slammed shut as he entered the car, and a tense atmosphere surrounded the two of you as you contemplated ripping your clothes off and pouncing on him in the parking lot. A group of people appeared right next to your car to enter theirs, and you jabbed your tongue into your cheek as you tried to hold yourself back. Tsukishima started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, but you didn’t miss how his leg bounced up and down every time the car stopped at a red light. Once he parked the car at his apartment complex, the two of you wasted no time in rushing into the building and running up the stairs towards his apartment.

Before either of you even reached the apartment door, your lips connected in a feverish kiss full of tongue as Tsukishima fumbled with the key in his hand. You wrapped your arms around his neck and grabbed onto his hair at the base of his neck while you shoved your tongue deeper inside his mouth and trembled when he groaned into your mouth. After a few seconds of trying to put the key into the knob, the door finally opened, and you stumbled backwards as Tsukishima pushed you into his apartment. The door slammed behind him, and you wasted no time in pressing him against the door.

Your hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as his lips attacked yours, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and head fuzzy. Before your vision blacked out, the two of you pulled away from each other with red, swollen lips and eyes begging to fuck each other. With Tsukishima’s shirt almost unbuttoned, you dove into his neck and peppered sloppy kisses on his exposed skin, pussy clenching as he let out shaky breaths and a soft ‘fuck’ once you popped the final button. You trailed your lips down his chest, not missing how it moved up and down at a rapid pace beneath your lips before you moved to his abs. 

Your tongue traced the skin between each ab, and a smirk found its way to your face when his stomach tensed beneath you. You sat down on your knees on the wooden floor as your face positioned itself in front of the bulge in Tsukishima’s pants. With fervent hands, you fumbled with his belt and slipped it out of his jeans before you popped the button on the waistband and grabbed the zipper between your fingertips. Trembling breaths left Tsukishima’s lips, and you looked up at him while you unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers, precum dripping from the tip. Hazy eyes highlighted by the red dusting his cheeks met your eyes, and you bit your lip as you used your thumb to run over his tip, relishing in the way he flinched when your fingernail scratched his slit.

After spreading his precum around the tip and slicking your hands with it, you ran your hand up and down his shaft while you took note of each vein bulging out against your palm. Tsukishima panted as you sped up the flicking of your wrist, but no sooner had you sped up did you slow back down, teasing him. As you ran your hand back up his shaft at a snail’s pace, he snapped his hips into your hand. You gave him an irritated look while your hand grabbed tightly onto the base of his cock. He whimpered at the feeling and gave you a distressed look.

“Stop teasing… Y/N….” he moaned out, and you squeezed your legs together as the desperation in his voice traveled down to your core and made your arousal drip from your entrance and wet your panties.

You couldn’t say no to him, especially when he said it in such a tone, so you licked your lips and placed them onto the head of his dick, tensing slightly as the bitter taste of precum hit your tongue. Your tongue swirled around his tip before you let it slip to the underside of his cock and pushed your head down onto his shaft, relaxing your jaw as you opened your mouth widened and took him deeper until his tip hit the back of your throat. He shuddered beneath you, and you breathed through your nose to catch your breath before you began bobbing your head up and down his cock. 

The wet, gagging sounds escaping your mouth served to turn both you and Tsukishima on as tears sprang up in your eyes whenever his cock reached deeper into your throat and made it burn. You stopped bobbing your head to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, loving how the bulging vein felt against your tongue. When your tongue reached his tip, you sucked on it and ran your tongue along his slit. Tsukishima let out a hiss and twitched beneath you. 

A hand reached around to grab the back of your head, and you looked up at him with teary eyes as he pushed your head onto his cock, a surprised gagging noise leaving you when his dick slid right into your throat. You let your hands fall into your lap as he bobbed your head up and down his cock. Your pussy throbbed as he abused your throat, and his dick expanded in your throat and twitched before a string of hot cum shot out and trickled down your throat. Tsukishima grunted as he came into your mouth, and he pulled your head off with a pop, a small bit of cum spilling from your lips. As he stared at your messy hair, swollen lips, and cum dripping from your mouth, he gulped.

“Y/N, we should go to the couch,” he breathed out while you swallowed his cum and wiped your lips with the back of your hand. You grabbed your tits underneath your shirt and kneaded them between your fingers while you bit your lips and looked at him.

“Please just fuck me now. I can’t take it any longer…” You trailed a hand down to your dripping entrance and spread your lips open, pushing your panties to the side, lust filled eyes looking up at Tsukishima’s disheveled appearance. His hair stuck to his forehead, glasses askew on his face, as heavy breaths pushed from his swollen lips, and his eyes trailed down to where your hands rested on your entrance, and he gulped as your arousal dripped onto the floor. 

“I don’t have a condom on me. Let me grab one,” he said and tried to move, but you leaned back and spread your legs to trap his legs, your dripping entrance exposed to his wide eyes as you pulled your panties down your legs and threw them off to the side.

“I’m already so wet. Please just put it in me, Tsukki,” you moaned out, not missing how his dick twitched when you moaned his nickname.

“But-”

You pushed yourself up from the floor and caged him against the door, skirt-covered ass sticking out behind you as you used one hand to run up his chest and cup his chin to pull his face down towards you. “It’s fine. I just need you so badly right now, Tsukki.” 

A muscle in his jaw tensed, and he flipped you around so that your chest pressed against the door, ass jutting out for Tsukishima’s eyes as he pulled your skirt up. He sent a slap to your ass, and you let out a long, lengthy moan as pain mixed with pleasure and spread through your supple skin. Both his large, calloused hands gripped the sides of your ass and pulled the flesh outwards to expose your wet pussy to him. You panted as you looked over your shoulder to see him lick his lips at your clenching entrance, and you wiggled your hips to entice him. 

Your lips trembled as a gasp came out when you felt his tip press against your entrance. The sound of fingernails scratching against the door echoed throughout the quiet apartment as he suddenly snapped his hips and entered you in one go, your walls clenching around him as you pressed your forehead against the door and felt your hot breath ricocheting off it to hit you in the face. 

“Fuck, Tsukki!” you gasped out, legs wobbling as he didn’t give you time to adjust and kept slamming into you.

You weren’t complaining though, your body begging to be fucked hard by his large cock. The head kept pressing deep inside you with each thrust, and when he grabbed your hips hard enough to leave bruises and started pulling you back to meet with his thrusts, you couldn’t stop the string of curses and moans from spilling from your lips. 

“Not… so hard…” you moaned out. “The neighbors… might hear…” You let out a whimper when he slapped your ass.

“Too late for that. You’re the one who couldn’t wait till we reached the couch, you slut. When you keep begging for my cock like the little whore you are, there’s only a limited number of options I can choose from.” More moans slipped from your mouth, each one louder than the last, and he groaned as you tightened around him. “If you’re really worried, then I can shut you up.”

His hand grabbed your face, two fingers slipping into your mouth and muffled the moans spilling from you. Waves of pleasure washed over you as you felt your throat stretching around his fingers and closing on them, the digits slightly moving as Tsukishima thrusted your body back and forth. 

“Shit! You’re so fucking tight. You keep clenching around me too. Are you enjoying being gagged while I pound into you, you bitch? Huh? Is the thought of others hearing us fucking turning you on?” 

In response, you whined out around his fingers, gagging as saliva slipped into your throat and around Tsukishima’s fingers. He leaned forward until his forehead rested against your upper back, and he breathed out a ‘fuck’ against your skin that made goosebumps pop up and tingle. His other hand on your waist tightened, and you gasped as he pressed on the bruises forming on your skin, sending your body shaking from pain and pleasure. You usually hated the feeling of pain, but for some reason, it felt so delicious whenever Tsukishima did it to you during sex. 

Before you knew it, heat pooled in your stomach, and when Tsukishima slammed into you so deep that you felt it in your stomach and his fingers pressed deeper into your throat, you cried out as your body convulsed and your pussy clenched around his cock. He kept the same pace as he continued to slide in and out of you while your eyes rolled back in your head while your high washed over you sooner than you expected. He hissed as you clenched around him, and he released inside you with a deep,, drawn out moan that made your already shaky legs feel like jello as you felt his cum spill out and trickle down your legs. He pulled his finger free from your mouth and stood there to let his orgasm finish, but in an instant, his cock felt hard inside you again. You bit your lip as you pushed your hips back against him and rolled your hips, smirking when you felt him hiss from overstimulation. He slapped your ass again in warning, and you threw your head back before pushing your forehead against the wall.

“Fuck, yes!” you yelled, not caring if anyone heard you anymore as your body trembled from pleasure. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Tsukishima groaned, and he grabbed your hair to pull your head back and tilt your head to the side to connect your lips with his. Stinging pain shot up at the roots of your hair, but it only added to your pleasure as you kissed him back with sloppy lips.

You whined into his mouth as he slowly grinded his hips into you, just missing the spot you wanted him to hit, and as he slid in and out of you, you pushed yourself back onto him and swirled your hips around to have the head of his cock hit you where you needed it. You let out a pleased hum as pleasure spread through your core when his cock hit a good spot, and he swallowed the noise as he pushed his tongue into your mouth and swirled it around your mouth to force more pleasured noises out of you. 

While one hand clutched the hair on the back of your head to keep you facing him, his other hand ran down your stomach until it trailed down to your clit. He increased his speed slowly as his fingernail scraped your clit, making your body twitch. As he pushed into you, his rough fingers rubbed circles on your clit, pressing down on it while he stopped kissing back and let you take control of the sloppy kiss. Your sensitive walls cried out from pleasure with each thrust of Tsukishima, and more heat pooled in your stomach as a second orgasm threatened to wash over you.

“Deeper!” you breathed out as you pulled away from his lips, and Tsukishima chuckled a deep laugh that made your insides tingle.

“As you wish,” he said and reconnected your lips as he snapped his hips and thrust more of himself inside you. 

You let whines spill from your mouth into his, and he gladly swallowed each noise as he pushed deeper into you with each thrust until he returned to hitting you where you loved it. Your walls clenched uncontrollably around his thick cock as your legs shook from the stimulation to your pussy and clit that mixed together with the feeling of your tongue clashing with his that sent the heat in your stomach growing until you couldn’t hold it anymore and convulsed once more around his cock as you whimpered into his mouth when your second orgasm hit you. 

Tsukishima’s thrusts became sloppy and uneven as he chased his release, and he paused suddenly when his dick twitched and grew inside you before he pulled away from your lips and let out the dirtiest moan you’d ever heard from his lips as he cummed inside you. He remained inside you for a few seconds as you both calmed down from your orgasms, and he slipped out of you once he recovered. Your legs gave up from under you, and you crumpled to the floor, only managing enough energy to turn yourself around to lean against the door as your heavy pants mixed with Tsukishima’s to echo in the apartment and felt something ooze out of you.

“Fuck… We should do this more often,” you said once you caught your breath as you slumped against the door and felt his cum pump out of your pussy.

“Yeah,” he panted out as he watched you twitch on the floor before he went to the bathroom, grabbed a wet washcloth, and cleaned you up. After you were all clean, he carried you to bed, changed you into an oversized t-shirt, and curled up with your back pressed against his chest. You breathed in deeply, smiling as his scent and warmth enveloped you before you slipped into a peaceful slumber.

\---

Several days after you and Tsukishima had sex, nausea attacked you in waves that sent you scrambling towards the nearest bathroom or trashcan to empty your stomach, and dread replaced the disgusting feeling in your stomach as your mind connected the dots. Heavy breaths left your chest heaving up and down as tears sprung up in your eyes and anxiety  gripped your chest. You ran to the nearest drug store once classes ended, and you grabbed a pregnancy test before paying for it and rushing to Tsukishima’s apartment to use it. 

You fumbled with the spare keys he gave you, and once the door opened, you slammed it closed and ran into the bathroom, not even caring to shut the door before you sat down on the toilet and readied yourself to use the test. After several deep breaths, you did it and waited for the results to come back. The front door clicked shut while you waited, and you heard a familiar voice.

“Are you here, Y/N?” Tsukishima called out from the entrance, and you yelled back that you were in the bathroom. He walked deeper into the apartment, and the ajar bathroom door caught his attention. When he walked closer, he saw you standing over the toilet, something in your hands. 

You stood with the pregnancy test in your hand, heart quickening in your chest as you waited for the lines to appear. As red appeared on the test, your heart dropped in your stomach as tears pricked at your eyes, blood running cold and body freezing. A trembling hand covered your mouth, and you dragged your shaky pupils to look at Tsukishima. He stared at the pregnancy test in your hand, and his eyes widened, and his face turned regretful as the words you didn’t know you’d ever be saying so soon spilled from your lips.

“I’m pregnant.”


	8. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update for my lovely readers, and with this chapter marks the ending of "the way to his heart". stick around for the author's note at the end if you'd like, and i hope you enjoy and have a great day! <3

Before Tsukishima could utter a single word, the weight of your words crashed down on you, and you crumpled onto the floor as tears poured down your face and heavy, trembling breaths left your chest heaving. He rushed up to you and rested a hand on your back as you heaved and felt a tight grip in your chest that made breathing burn.

“It’s all right, Y/N. We-” He stopped and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of the words to say to calm you down. “I’ll respect whatever choice you have. If you don’t want the child, we can go to the doctor if you want, but if you want to keep it, I’ll stay with you and help you raise it, okay. It’s all right. I’m here for you, baby.”

“The-the hospital! I need to go to the hospital because I don’t know what to do!” 

“Okay, okay! I’ll get the car ready, so come down when you’re ready, and we can go to the doctor’s together,” Tsukishima said, and you nodded your head as you let the tears fall onto the bathroom floor. After hesitating for a few seconds, Tsukishima left the apartment, the door clicking shut behind him, and you let out a shaky breath to gather your composure.

This couldn’t be happening. You knew doing it without a condom was a bad idea, but you hadn’t thought this far ahead. You didn’t know what you were going to do. You couldn’t have a child. Hell, you didn’t even have a job to earn money for them, and with college, you’d be too stressed to give them all the love and affection they deserved. Your parents let you move away after graduation on the premise that you would take care of yourself, so calling them for help was off the table if you didn’t want them to drag you back home and ban you from leaving ever again. 

You decided not to dwell on those thoughts and pushed yourself up from the ground and stumbled out of the apartment after locking it and heading down to where Tsukishima waited. When he saw you coming out of the apartment complex, he rushed over to you and led you to the car, opening the door for you and shutting it behind you. He jogged around to the other side and got in before starting the car and driving to the nearest hospital for a walk in check up.

The hospital loomed in front of you as you sat in the car, and the passenger door opening helped knock you out of your panic as you looked up at Tsukishima. He offered you a smile, no matter how anxious it was, and your nerves calmed down slightly knowing he was here for you. The two of you walked into the hospital, and after he told you to sit down, he went to talk to the receptionist.

Your ears rang, and all the voices surrounding you sounded muffled as your heart pounded in your chest and legs bounced uncontrollably. Tsukishima sat down next to you and placed a hand on your leg to keep it from bouncing. He rested your head on his shoulder, and his soothing scent managed to help you relax a bit. When a nurse called your name out, though, your body tensed and legs shook as the reality of the situation came back to you. Tsukishima helped you walk towards the nurse, and she led the both of you back into a room where she asked you a few questions and about the reason for your visit.

Your voice felt thick in your throat, and no words would come out when she asked why you came for a walk in appointment, and Tsukishima took a deep breath before explaining. The nausea from before sloshed around in your stomach, and your throat burned from stomach acid. The nurse nodded after Tsukishima finished explaining, and she asked you to come back for a few tests. With an encouraging smile from your boyfriend, you followed the nurse and did as she told you. When you finished, she told you to wait a bit while she ran the tests with the doctor. 

A tense silence filled the room between you and Tsukishima as both of you waited impatiently for the nurse and doctor to come back with the results. As much as the idea of children excited you, the thought of having one  _ now _ frightened you to death. You just about started ripping your fingernails off when the door creaked open, and a new person entered with the nurse right behind. Tsukishima stood up, and you sat straighter as you waited for the doctor to give you your results. The doctor greeted the two of you before grabbing the clipboard from the nurse and skimming things over.

“Well, whether this will be good news or not is up to the two of you, but from the urine tests we’ve conducted, we can safely say that you, Ms. Y/N, are not pregnant. Instead of a baby, you do have a nasty stomach virus, though, that’s been upsetting your stomach and making you experience what you believed to be morning sickness from the data we’ve collected. My best advice is to get a lot of rest and ease yourself into eating solid foods again. I won’t be giving you medication in case the prescriptions upset your sickness even more, so take your time to recover naturally. And next time you have unprotected sex and believe you’re pregnant, use multiple pregnancy tests because some show up positive even if you aren’t pregnant,” the doctor said, and your body hunched over as your buried your face in your face in your hands and let the tears stream down your cheeks.

“Wh-what’s wrong, Y/N?” Tsukishima asked as he crouched in front of you and rubbed your shoulder.

You shook your head and raised it to expose your tear-stained cheeks and red nose. “I’m just happy that I’m not pregnant right now. I don’t think I can handle it with college going on, and I still need to find a part time job, so I wouldn’t have been able to raise the child anyways if I was pregnant. I just need to let this stomach bug disappear, and I’ll be back to normal,” you said, a sob wracking your body, and Tsukishima pulled you into a hug. He thanked the doctor, and once the doctor wished you a swift recovery, Tsukishima led you out of the hospital and towards his apartment. 

He helped you change into a pair of pajamas you brought over from your house, and after tucking you into his bed and making sure you were comfortable, he grabbed a bowl to place on the floor next to you so you could use it if you ever felt the need to puke. After he cooked up some broth for you to ingest, he placed a kiss on your forehead and put some ginger drinks next to the bowl. 

“Get plenty of rest, okay? It’s a weekend tomorrow, so you won’t have to worry about missing class. Once you’re better, I’ll take you somewhere nice.” 

You nodded, and he stroked your head once more before he walked out of the room to let you recover.

It took you the whole weekend to recover. With plenty of rest, slowly getting used to foods, and drinking liquids, you kissed the nasty stomach bug goodbye and welcomed days full of feeling healthy again. Tsukishma’s words before you had begun your recovery stuck in your mind the whole time and urged you to do your best to feel better as you wanted to go somewhere with your boyfriend. Now that you returned to your normal, sick-free self, you couldn’t wait to see what Tsukishima had in store for you.

When you had awoken in his bed after the two of you cuddled each other to sleep, a note rested on the coffee table in front of you. You picked it up, a smile spreading across your face while your eyes scanned the words written for you.  _ I’ll pick you up at 6. See you then, beautiful. _ it said, and you squealed and shoved your face into his pillow to mask your excited screams. The only problem was he had left for class, and you had classes to sit through as well before the time came for your little date with Tsukishima. 

With a sigh, you slid out of the bed and stole some clothes from Tsukishima to wear until you went back to your house for a fresh pair of clothes for the outing. Once dressed, you trudged to your classes and sat through all of them with nothing on your mind but spending time with Tsukishima. The moment your last class ended, you rushed home to pick out an outfit. While you contemplated between two pairs of clothes, your phone dinged with a text, and you threw the shirt you had been holding up down to dive onto your bed and pick your phone up. 

A text from Tsukishima greeted you as you opened your phone, and your breathing turned shallow as it read that he would be heading over now. You looked at the time to see that it was, in fact, almost 6 pm, and you had wasted almost 3 hours looking for a single outfit. You closed your eyes and eenie meenie-d which one to pick, settling for the jean shorts with a crop top, cardigan, and Timberlands. As the clock hit 6, you rushed out of your apartment to see Tsukishima leaning against his car. You scrambled down the stairs and rushed towards him to throw yourself at him. 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight. Your lips pecked his before you sat down in the passenger seat. He clambered into the driver’s seat, and as he started the car, he let out a soft chuckle that caught your attention.

“What?” you asked, and he shook his head.

“Just thought how strange it was to see your apartment complex since you’re always over at my apartment. You might as well be living with me at this point,” he said, and you fiddled with a strand of hair.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be against it. Living with you, that is,” you told him, and his eyes shot over to you out of his peripherals.

“Are you being serious, or are you just pulling my leg?”

You shook your head. “Why would I be joking about moving in with you? As you said, I’ve been practically living at your apartment. Hell, you even have toiletries just for me to use when I spend the night, so all I’d need to do is move my clothes over and to stop renting the apartment.”

“Just move in whenever you’re ready.” He tapped his hands on the steering wheel as the light stayed red, and you chuckled.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

The light turned green, and he started off again. After driving for almost an hour, he stopped by a convenience store to pick up some food. He handed you a sandwich when he returned, and you took it happily, your stomach grumbling at the thought of eating.

“It’s not exactly the most romantic dinner, but it’ll be about another hour and a half until we reach the spot, so I figured it’d be best to eat now. You can rest once you finish until we’re there,” Tsukishima said as he unwrapped his sandwich and chowed down on it. No sooner had he started eating did he finish his food, and he started the car back up while you took bites of your sandwich.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay driving? I can take over whenever you need me to,” you offered, and he shook his head.

“First off, you don’t know where we’re heading, and second off, if you did know, that would ruin the surprise.” 

At his words, all you could do was pout as you shoved the last piece of sandwich into your mouth. You didn’t want him to tire himself out just for a surprise for you.

“If you do get tired, you better stop, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As he focused on the road, you closed your eyes and let yourself slip into a light slumber. It felt as if you had just closed your eyes when you felt your body being shaken, and you opened your groggy eyes to see Tsukishima smiling at you. You rubbed your eyes and blinked at him a few times.

“Are you an angel?” you asked, and he shook his head.

“No, dummy. We arrived.”

You shook your head to wake yourself up as he said those words, and you climbed out of the car. Before you could rush forward to see what he had in store for you, your vision turned black as he covered your eyes with his hands.

“What-?”

He led you forward, and you followed without hesitation, though you couldn’t hide the wariness spreading throughout your body. You had no idea what he had in store for you. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Tsukishima said, and he pulled his hands away from your still-closed eyes. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up, but he sat you down onto a blanket atop the hood of his car before you could freak out. “ _ Now _ you can open your eyes.”

The moment those words left his mouth, you opened your eyes and felt your mouth drop at the sight in front of you. Thousands of bright lights formed a glittering ocean of yellows, reds, purples, pinks, and blues in front of you, and it took you a few minutes to realize you were looking over the whole city from a hill. You moved your head around to take in your surroundings, and sparkling stars winked at you from the ebony sky exposed by spaces between the canopy of trees covering you and Tsukishima. 

“It’s so beautiful,” you said, mouth agape and eyes twinkling with the thousands of stars staring back at you from the ebony sky.

Tsukishima’s lips pulled back into a small smile as he watched you look up at the bright moon and glittering stars. “Yeah, it sure is.”

You brought your eyes down to look at him next to you, and he leaned in close to you, his breath fanning against your lips. Your eyes shut in anticipation, and after he checked to see if you would pull away, he connected your lips in a soft kiss. His lips pushed against yours, and you smiled against his lips as you felt all his affection and love for you passing through them. A hand held the side of your face, and you clutched the hand in between yours when he pulled away from the kiss. You snuggled your face into the warmth of his hand, and he smiled at you while his thumb caressed your cheek. 

The two of you sat in silence as he rubbed the side of your face, and the trees rustled above you, but neither of you were in a rush to speak. The silence between you felt comfortable, and you found yourself realizing just how much you truly loved Tsukishima. He had grown so much as a person over the past few months, and that truth made you proud of him. 

Tsukishima slid himself off the hood, his hand still resting on your cheek, and stood in front of you before he slid between your legs and rested his free hand beside you to lean on. His breath fanned your face again, and you gulped as you stared at the twinkling stars in his eyes that swam around in the pools of honey-brown that brimmed with love. Your heart pounded as you felt the heat from his body roll off onto you, and the feeling of his jeans rubbing against your thighs reminded you of how close he was. Your hands holding his dropped to your lap, and his thumb ceased caressing your cheek bone. 

Instead, his hand trailed lower on your jaw until his thumb rested on your bottom lip. The breaths leaving your lungs turned shallower as he ran his thumb along your bottom lip and trained his eyes on the plump flesh. Again, he leaned in close until his lips were centimetres from yours before he looked up at you for permission. You managed a soft nod and gulped as you waited to feel his lips on you, a strange tenseness taking over you and making you lose your composure. The kiss lasted a few seconds and left you yearning for more of his warmth, but he stared into your eyes without doing anything, as if he were contemplating something in his head.

“I just realized that while we may have fucked a lot, we never made love to each other,” Tsukishima said, and you shuddered and tried to hide your cringe as you leaned backwards.

“I never thought you’d say those words,” you told him, trying to keep your face from breaking into a smile.

“What? ‘Make love’?” he asked as he placed both hands on top of the hood, caging you in.

You covered your mouth as a cackle left your mouth. “Stop! The words are so  _ weird _ .”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Now you’re making me feel weird for saying them.”

“Well, they are weird words.”

“Would you rather I say diddling? Rubbing put bits and bobs together? Getting jiggy with it? Doing the naughty naughty?” he asked, and you couldn’t hold back the laughter spilling from you.

“S-Stop! Those are worse!” you said through your laughs, and he chuckled along with you.

“I am being serious though. I want you to know how much I cherish you. We’ve only had rough sex, and I don’t want you to think that’s all I can offer you.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him in closer until his hips were flush against yours. “So you’re saying you want to ‘make love’ with me?” you joked, and he rolled his eyes.

“I literally said that just a few minutes ago, and you cringed. Is it only okay if you say ‘make love’?” he replied, and when you hummed and nodded your head, he butted his forehead against yours to express his fake annoyance with you. As your giggles calmed down, he looked you back in the eyes, a new seriousness in them that made you freeze. “I’m going to start now,” he said as he dipped his head down to your neck.

“Don’t say it like that! You’re making me nervous,” you said, and he chuckled against your neck, and you shuddered as he placed soft, slow kisses against your skin. Instead of the usual hungry pace he devoured you with, he took his time to press his lips against your skin, to savor the way your skin felt and tasted. 

While he placed butterfly kisses along your exposed skin, he slid your cardigan off, and you shivered as a cool breeze blew and mixed with the ghosting of Tsukishima’s lips against your skin. His warm hands moved down to loosen your belt and slip it free from your waistband, his fingers moving on to pop the button of your shorts. You sighed in pleasure as his lips found their way to the top of your breasts, and your hands held onto the back of his head to keep it in place. 

This new pace left you begging for more, and every soft caress of your skin with his lips made you feel more pleasure than you ever remembered feeling. He slid your shorts off, your panties soon following as he slid himself back between your legs, his boner pressing against you. One hand snaked up your torso and slipped under your shirt to cup your breast, and you gasped as he pushed your bra up to give his fingers access to your nipples.

He pinched your nipple between his fingers and twirled it, yanking it slightly as he sucked on the skin atop your breasts. He reached around to unhook your bra and let it slide down until it hung below your breasts. His other hand reached up to grab at your other breast beneath your shirt, and you whined as he kneaded them in his hands, his warm lips spreading delicious heat through your skin as he kissed your breasts. 

“Please put it in, Tsukki,” you whined as you rutted your hips against him, and he chuckled against your breast.

“I thought I said I’d make love to you. There’s no use rushing things, especially when I can tell you’re feeling it more than usual this way,” he said as you ground your hips against his boner.

“Please? I wanna feel you inside me,” you begged, and he hummed in thought. You lightly yanked his hair back to show him your impatience, and he chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“Good thing I brought one of these with me,” he said as he pulled out a condom. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, slipping the condom onto it after jerking it a few times. 

You spread your legs as he positioned himself in front of your entrance, and he let out a breath as he pushed himself into you. Your eyes squeezed shut, and you grabbed onto his shoulders as you stretched to accommodate him.

“It feels like the first time. Fuck,” you gasped out as pain spread through your low half.

“I’m sorry, baby. Just a little more, okay?” Tsukishima said, and you nodded. He placed a kiss on the side of your head and pushed himself fully into you.

He remained still inside you as you clenched around him and took deep breaths to let yourself adjust. Your head rested against his chest as you squeezed your eyes shut, and when you nodded your head, he took it as his cue to start slowly. You gasped as he slid out of you, your walls closing around where he used to be inside you before they expanded once more when he pushed himself into you slowly. The painstakingly slow pace he went at left your toes curling as you felt him rubbing against you more and just barely scratching the itches you felt deep inside you. 

A small pool of heat began pooling in your low stomach already, and you wanted to beg for him to speed up so your high could come faster. He didn’t speed up though, no matter how much you clenched around him or wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him in closer, and he instead focused on sliding in and out of you slowly while peppering kisses along your bare skin.

“I love you, Y/N,” he mumbled against your skin, and you clenched around him at those words.

“I-I love you too, Tsukki.” You moaned when you felt him grow inside you, and he groaned against you.

“Fuck, Y/N. I don’t know if I can keep this pace up any longer.”

“It’s fine. Please hurry. I can’t handle this much longer,” you panted out, and his grip on you tightened as he pushed himself into you.

The slow build up of heat in your lower stomach came rushing in faster the moment he snapped his hips and sped his pace up, your high reaching you faster than you anticipated. Though you would have liked it to last longer, it didn’t take long before both of you came undone, your pants mixing together before you shared a lingering kiss. Tsukishima pulled out and slipped the condom off before tying it. He stared at the used condom in his hand and let out a sigh.

“Maybe I should have thought this through a bit more,” he said as he couldn’t figure out where to put the condom, and you giggled.

“We could have just done it in the car, you know. Then you could have thrown it in with the trash from the sandwiches,” you told him, and he rolled his eyes.

“I can still do that. And it’s cramped in the car, so we could have done it in there if you wanted to bump your head against the ceiling or the car doors.”

“Fine, I guess out here was the better option since knocking myself unconscious doesn’t seem very fun to me,” you said as you pulled your underwear and pants back on while Tsukishima disappeared into the car to throw the condom into a trash bag.

When he returned, a shiver wracked your body, and he pulled the blanket up to wrap it around you, and you thanked him as you clutched the corners and pulled it tighter around your body. He pushed himself up onto the hood to sit next to you again. He fiddled with his hands in between his legs, sparing you a glance every few seconds before he focused back down on his fidgeting hands. Your eyes remained trained on the glittering sea of lights below you as well as the sparkling stars in the sky, and Tsukishima bit his lips and told himself to just do it. A hand reached into his pocket, feeling the corners of the box digging into his digits, and the metal hanging around his neck felt heavy.

With a deep breath, he pulled the box out of his pocket. “I have something for you, Y/N.”

The shaky tone in his voice grabbed your attention, and you looked away from the bright city to look at him. His eyes avoided yours as he bit his lip, and you tilted your head to the side while you studied his nervous composure. He shoved his hand out towards you, a velvet box clutched between his fingers. 

“What’s this?” you asked, taking the box from him, but he didn’t say anything and fiddled with his hands instead as the box left his hands. 

You pulled the lid off, and a hand came up to cover your mouth as tears sprung up in your eyes. A golden necklace met your eyes, and when you looked back up, you saw a similar one hanging from Tsukishima’s neck. A jagged half of a heart rested on his chest, and you pulled the necklace out of the box to hold up next to his half. They snapped together to form a full heart, and you realized the halves had magnets in them to help them combine. Your lips trembled, and you tried to hold back a sob. He looked you in the eyes, a sudden seriousness in them that made you freeze.

“I know it’s not much, but I wanted you to know how much I love and appreciate you. At first, I was just an irritating prick who didn’t care about others, but you helped me realize the error in my ways and stuck with me while I worked on bettering myself. You’ve done so much for me, and there’s only so much I can do for you. I’ve relied heavily on you these past few months, and I want you to know that you can rely on me too. I’ll get even stronger and better for you because that’s what you deserve. I want to be someone you’re happy with and proud of whenever you think of me. I love you so much, Y/N,” he said, and you bit your trembling lips.

“Does this mean you’re giving your heart to me?” you joked to push your sobs back as you let the necklace hang from your hand, your half of the heart catching the moonlight and shining. A soft smile spread on your face when you saw Tsukishima already wearing his part of the necklace, and your breathing caught in your chest as you locked eyes with his. As you stared into his affection filled eyes, you could practically imagine the future in them as if they were two golden-brown crystal balls just for you to use. Images of the two of you laughing while making dinner together, snuggling while watching movies on his laptop, going shopping for household items, and eventually buying baby clothes shot up in your mind as tears formed in your eyes. 

Tsukishima gave you a soft smile back as he brought a hand up to cup the side of your face, his thumb stroking your tears away. He leaned in to you and placed a light kiss on your lips, making sure to linger for a few seconds to let the warmth spread to you. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against yours and held your face with both of his hands.

“My heart has always been yours since the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank all of those who read this story, especially those who stuck around from the beginning and put up with my inconsistent upload schedule as well as those who left comments. this story had originally started out as a fully smut fanfic for one of my friends who loves tsukishima, but after one amazing commenter, @isayantasi, commented about tsukishima needing a wake up call, i knew i couldn't let them down by keeping tsukishima a sex-crazed prick that dragged Y/N around. @isayantasi helped shape the last half of this story into what it is, so thank you so much for commenting and helping me figure out what to do with this story. the tsukishima development wasn't intended from the beginning, but i'm glad @isayantasi commented and helped me realize that he did, in fact, require A LOT of development that i hope i was able to deliver on. again, thank you all for taking your time to read this story. i love you all and hope you have an amazing day/week/month! <3


End file.
